MLP-Harmonics: Legacy
by Darkone4587
Summary: Years after the destruction of Ponyville Twilight Sparkle and her friends are spread out all over Equestria, but when Cloudsdale is attacked by the Changelings and Rainbow Dash is taken captive it's up to Scootaloo to travel across Eqeustria to reunite the Main Six and help save the day
1. Chapter 1

**MLP-Harmonics: Legacy pt.1**

On a city made of clouds floating in the sky a young orange pegasus with purple hair wearing a backpack on a scooter races down the street as other pegasi fly out of her way as she dashes faster and faster. She eventually reaches a break in the clouds before jumping over it flapping her wings along the way, landing in front of a large crowd of other young pegasi with a older blue pegasus with rainbow hair alongside a duo of other pegasi one torques with orange hair and a black one with light blue hair.

"You're cutting it close pipsqueak." The blue one says approaching the orange one.

"Sorry Rainbow Dash, sir." The orange one says saluting her.

"But, those were some sweat moves there." Rainbow Dash says losing her composure before quickly regaining it. "Okay Scootaloo, this is the third time so as punishment you'll be the first on today's practice session." Rainbow Dash says berating her. "So get into formation." Rainbow Dash says as Scootaloo rushes into the crowd.

"Okay now then co-second in command's Lightning Dust and Thunderlane have an announcement." Rainbow Dash says addressing the crowd as the other pair steps in front to address the crowd.

"Okay then, now before we begin today's practice we have a minor announcement for you junior Wonderbolts." Lightning Dust says to the crowd.

"We'll be holding a race for you junior's within two weeks, and next week we'll hold a qualifier for said race." Thunderlane says addressing the crowd.

"So then everyone do your best and to get ready for the race." Rainbow Dash says flying over the crowd.

A while later the crowd gathers in front of a large obstacle course in the air.

"Okay then, let's get started because you were late Scootaloo you get first lap." Rainbow Dash says to Scootaloo

Scootaloo stands in front of the starting line before reaching into her bag and pulling out a pair of metallic wings and straps them onto her back overlapping with her miniscule wings.

"Okay ready to go." Scootaloo says getting into position as Rainbow Dash signals the start.

Scootaloo races along the track faster and faster as the group look on.

"Look at her, thinking she's so good." One of the little pegasi says looking at Scootaloo's racing.

"Yeah, she can't even fly by herself she needs to use that pathetic apparatus thingy." Another one says.

"Hey I have an idea." The other one says before whispering into the other's ear.

Scootaloo finishes the first lap and Rainbow Dash signals the others start the course in small groups until they've all gotten onto the course.

"They seem to be doing well." Lightning Dust says looking at the young pegasi flying.

"Yeah, your right this course could be a little too easy for them." Rainbow Dash says observing them. "Thunderlane, turn on the weather effects." Rainbow Dash shouts out to Thunderlane who signals a few other pegasi who fly onto the course and mess with the clouds starting a small rumbling in them.

"Okay avoid the clouds and finish the course I wand fifty laps." Rainbow Dash says to the young pegasi who do just that.

As they fly around the course the two little pegasi catch up to Scootaloo and the two start boxing her in before they crash into her sending her into a thunder cloud. Rainbow Dash seeing this rushes onto the course and catches Scootaloo before she falls down.

"Everyone, today's practice is over please leave and practice individually." Lightning Dust says to the group who dissipate. "You two." Lightning Dust shots out to the two little pegasi before they can leave "You two come to my office now." Lightning Dust says threatening the pair.

A while later Scootaloo sits atop a roof looking out at the sky, before Rainbow Dash fly's over to her.

"How you doing squirt." Rainbow Dash asks Scootaloo concerned for her. "Is it about your apparatus?" Rainbow Dash asks still concerned.

"No, it's not that it's broken, my dad can easily fix it it's just that I'll miss the race at this rate." Scootaloo says as she opens her bag and starts looking at her apparatus.

"How long will it take to fix?" Rainbow Dash asks curiously.

"It'll take a week to ship to dad, and it'll only take him a day to fix, and then another week to ship back." Scootaloo says explaining things.

"Oh, yeah your dad's living in that canyon place right?" Rainbow Dash asks curiously.

"Yeah, the Valley of Invention." Scootaloo says answering her.

"So then, if it takes a regular mail-pony a week to get there, it should take me about three days at full speed." Rainbow Dash says boasting to Scootaloo.

"Yeah, that's true but you can't take it your busy running the Wonderbolts." Scootaloo says dejected.

"Yeah, but Lightning Dust and Thunderlane can hold the fort for a few days without me; especially if were just running training drills." Rainbow Dash explains to Scootaloo.

"Really?" Scootaloo says elated at the thought.

"Yeah, besides I could use a few days for a break, I could stop by and visit my friends along the way." Rainbow Dash says explaining things to Scootaloo.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, do you ever miss it?" Scootaloo asks curiously.

"Miss what?" Rainbow Dash asks curiously about her question.

"You know, Ponyville and our friends." Scootaloo says answering her.

"Oh yeah, it's been three years, I've been so busy since Spitfire retired and let me take charge." Rainbow Dash says answering her. "But I do have to admit I do miss Twilight and the others." Rainbow Dash says nostalgically.

"Yeah I miss the other crusaders to," Scootaloo says along with her.

"I got an idea, how about we invite everyone to the race; I mean it'll be your first race after all." Rainbow Dash says thinking about their friends.

"Wouldn't that be difficult for everyone I mean this race is in Cloudsdale?" Scootaloo says asking Rainbow Dash.

"Well yeah, but when I was in a similar situation Twilight came up with this spell that let everyone walk on the clouds, temporarily of course." Rainbow Dash explains to Scootaloo.

"Yeah, that would be awesome." Scootaloo says excited by the idea.

"The hard part might be finding Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie since their traveling around, but the others are defiantly in." Rainbow Dash says explaining things.

"So then while I'm gone I want you to practice hard even if you can't fly right now that doesn't excuse not practicing." Rainbow Dash explains to Scootaloo.

"Of course, I'll train extra hard and I'll defiantly win that race." Scootaloo exclaims loudly.

As the two relax Scootaloo notices a small black cloud in the sky,

"Hey Rainbow Dash was it supposed to rain today?" Scootaloo asks curiously.

"I didn't hear anything about rain." Rainbow Dash says suspiciously as a pegasus flies up to the cloud and busts it.

As they bust the cloud it grows larger and larger until it pops and a swarm of changelings pop out from inside.

"What the?" Rainbow Dash says surprised by the sight. "Someone gather out forces, were under attack." Rainbow Dash exclaims as the changelings get closer.

**To be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**MLP-Harmonics: Legacy pt. 2**

Outside Cloudsdale a large swarm of Changelings emerge from a black cloud and descend upon the city.

"Scootaloo, get to the base and tell Lightning Dust and Thunderlane to get a group and defend the weather factory." Rainbow Dash says to Scootaloo before charging at the changelings.

Scootaloo seeing this jumps off the roof scooter in hand and mid air get's on it and when it lands charges off towards the Wonderbolt's facility. When she arrives she sees Lightning Dust in her Wonderbolts outfit alongside a small group.

"Lightning Dust, Rainbow Dash says to get a group and defend the weather factory." Scootaloo says nearly out of breath.

"Well, then it's a good thing I was still here, Thunderlane and a larger group headed to the weather factory before you arrived, and we were on our way to defend the city." Lightning Dust says addressing Scootaloo. "Now then little one, I would like you and the other juniors to direct civilians to a safe place." Lightning Dust says to Scootaloo before flying off.

Meanwhile back in town Rainbow Dash fights off various changelings while the others wreck the town. As she's getting overtaken by their numbers Lightning Dust and her group charge into the fight as well.

"Took you long enough." Rainbow Dash says to Lightning Dust joking about her entrance.

"You know that was an impressive entrance, so then is there a plan here?" Lightning Dust asks curiously while they fight off changelings.

"Nope." Rainbow Dash says answering her. "I was never good with plans, that was more Twilight's thing." Rainbow Dash says emphasizing her answer.

"Well that's part of what I like about you." Lightning Dust says as they fight.

Meanwhile in the streets Scootaloo charges down the street on her scooter looking for civilians.

"Okay it looks like everyone got out of here, now then where is Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo says as she looks up towards the sky seeing Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust fighting the changelings, before a group of them come from behind and grab her.

"Squirt." Rainbow Dash screams out at the sight charging at them and managing to pry Scootaloo out before they swarm over her.

Seeing this Lightning Dust charges at the swarm trying to free Rainbow Dash before another group push her away as the swarm flies away with Rainbow Dash in tow followed by the rest of the changelings.

"Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo screams out as Rainbow Dash is dragged off and taken out of sight.

The next day the junior Wonderbolts are gathered in the Wonderbolt facility with Lightning Dust and Thunderlane addressing the group.

"Now then as you know, we suffered an attack by the changelings just the other day." Thunderlane says addressing the group.

"With this in mind were canceling the upcoming race and training for the next few weeks." Lightning Dust says following him up as the group expresses their descent with the decision. "Now listen up you brats, we don't have time for this, the changelings hit and stole our captain." Lightning Dust says losing her composure annoyed by their whining.

"Now then, because of this attack, we've decided to use the spare time to patrol around Cloudsdale and especially the weather factory." Thunderlane says trying to get the conversation on track.

"Yes and were going to ask you to assist in this patrol effort." Lightning Dust says regaining her composure, shocking the group.

"Relax, you're all too young to do any actual fighting so your only job is to patrol your given area's and look out for anything suspicious, especially anyone acting strangely, remember changelings have the natural ability to shape shift so please be on alert." Thunderlane says addressing the group.

"But one of you will be given a special mission, Scootaloo step forward." Lightning Dust says calling Scootaloo forwards. "We want you to go to Canterlot and inform the princesses of the current situation." Lightning Dust says as Scootaloo stands in front of her.

"Why her, why the chicken wing?" One of the young pegasi yells at the news.

"You again, your still in trouble for you and your friends little incident, but if you're so curious Scootaloo is obviously the best option out of all of you." Lightning Dust says answering the young filly.

"Listen here; the sky way might be compromised by the changelings, so taking the ground might be for the best." Thunderlane says continuing the explanation. "On top of that Scootaloo is the fastest amongst you, even without her flight." Thunderlane says finishing the explanation.

"On top of that Scootaloo has interacted with a few princesses, has anyone else here even made contact with one."Lightning Dust says driving the point home. "So then Scootaloo, will you take this task." Lightning Dust asks Scootaloo.

"Of course, whatever I can do to help." Scootaloo says answering her.

"Okay then get ready you'll leave by the hour." Lightning Dust says responding to her.

A while later Scootaloo floats down in a hot air balloon before touching down on the ground.

"Okay then, you'll have to go on foot from here; it shouldn't be that long till you reach Canterlot." A pegasus says before flying back up in the hot air balloon. "Be careful." She says before flying into the clouds.

"Okay then, a rush to Canterlot, for Rainbow Dash and all of Equestria, no pressure right." Scootaloo says as she gets on her scooter and rushes off.

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**MLP-Harmonics: Legacy pt.3**

Outside Canterlot Scootaloo rushes towards the city before she's stopped a few guards outside the gate.

"Stop, state your business." One of the guards says addressing Scootaloo.

"I've come to see the princesses, there's urgent news from Cloudsdale." Scootaloo says answering the guard.

"Why would a pegasus with urgent news not be flying?" Another guard asks curiously.

"Well I can't really fly not without this thing my dad made, wait we don't have time for this, this news is super important." Scootaloo says trying to get inside.

"Well okay, someone inform the princess about the guest." The guard says letting Scootaloo inside the city.

As Scootaloo travels through the city she makes her way to a large castle at the back end of the city. When she arrives she sees the guards waiting for her before they let her through into the castle as she makes her way to the throne room. As she gets to the throne room she sees a large white alicorn with flowing rainbow hair.

"Princess Celestia, I've come to warn you about an attack on Cloudsdale and Rainbow Dash, captain of the Wonderbolts, has been captured by the attackers the changelings." Scootaloo says trying to explain the situation.

"This sounds like a serious issue." A voice says as Celestia sits there seemingly unmoving and unresponsive.

As Scootaloo walks closer to Celestia she notices she's not really there before seeing a dark blue alicorn with similar blue flowing hair walks from behind the throne and walks up to Scootaloo.

"Princess Luna?" Scootaloo says seeing the princess.

"Yes Scootaloo, it is I PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT." Luna says as a large gust of wind comes from behind her, scaring Scootaloo. "Oh, sorry about that it's an old habit." She says apologizing for the fright.

"What's going on Princess Luna? Where is Princess Celestia?" Scootaloo asks confused by the situation.

"Yes, if what you told me is true then we must hurry to my sister's side." Luna says as she walks to a back door.

As the pair walk threw a corridor they enter a bed room and see Celestia sleeping in her bed unresponsive to their intruding.

"What's wrong with Princess Celestia?" Scootaloo asks looking at Celestia.

"She is in an unending sleep; she has been for three years ever since Ponyvile was destroyed." Luna says explaining things.

"What, she can't wake up?" Scootaloo says confused.

"Yes, Princess Twilight Sparkle has gone off to the Crystal Empire to seek a cure using their ancient library." Luna says explaining things. "This is part of the reason Ponyvile hasn't been rebuilt in the past three years." Luna says explaining things.

"What does this have to do with Ponyvile?" Scootaloo asks curiously.

"If Ponyvile had been rebuilt and with Twilight's extended stay in the Crystal Empire, eventually ponies would get curious and then discover this secret." Luna says explaining to Scootaloo. "If ponies discovered that their beloved Princess Celestia was trapped in this endless sleep they would panic and chaos would spread across the kingdom." Luna says explaining things to Scootaloo.

"Why'd we come here anyway, can she here us in there?" Scootaloo says looking at the sleeping Celestia.

"Well technically yes, but there is another way for us to communicate with her." Luna says as she starts lying down with Celestia.

"What are you doing?" Scootaloo asks confused by her actions.

"Did you forget young Scootaloo I am the princess of dreams." Luna says before she uses magic and both she and Scootaloo fall asleep.

Scootaloo awakens in an odd area with various colors in the sky and on the ground and various buildings and ponies warped into odd shapes and other oddities as a line of doors lie in front of her.

"Where is this?" Scootaloo says looking at her surroundings.

"This is the hub of the dream world where the dreams of various ponies coalesce allowing me excess to every sleeping pony in Equestria." Luna says explaining herself.

Suddenly a Celestia descends on the duo surprised by their presence.

"Why hello Luna it's a bit early for a visit." Celestia says addressing Luna. "Hello to you Scootaloo, I'm very surprised by your visit." Celestia says addressing Scootaloo.

"How is this possible, what's going on, how are we talking to Princess Celestia?" Scootaloo says confused.

"You see Scootaloo, just because my sister sleeps doesn't mean we cannot speak with her, with my magic we can speak to her in her dreams." Luna says explaining things to Scootaloo.

"Yes Luna visit's me nightly so I can catch up on the day's events." Celestia says explaining things.

"So what is this about it must be important for Luna to tell someone about my predicament?" Celestia says asking Scootaloo.

Scootaloo tells Celestia about the attack on Cloudsdale and Rainbow Dash's capture by the changelings.

"I see, the changelings have returned to Equestria and they've stopped hiding around and started attacking us." Celestia says after listening to Scootaloo's explanation.

"So then sister, what will we do?" Luna asks Celestia concerned about the situation.

"If I was awake, then I could go do battle with them, while you maintain the kingdom, but in their predicament both of us must remain here." Celestia says explaining things out loud.

"What about Twilight, if her and the other's got together couldn't they beat them with that rainbow thing." Scootaloo asks curiously.

"I think that is part of the reason they captured Rainbow Dash, unless all six of the element bearers are together they cannot activate the powers of the elements." Luna explains to Scootaloo.

"So then, what now?" Scootaloo asks concerned.

"Scootaloo, I have an important task to ask you, as you know Twilight and her friends have scattered across Equestria after Ponyvile was destroyed, I ask you to find them and gather them together to try and rescue Rainbow Dash and defeat the changelings." Celestia says addressing Scootaloo's concerns.

"That's a lot of pressure, but if it can help Rainbow Dash and the rest of Equestria I'll do it." Scootaloo says informing the princesses.

"This may be a daunting task but we have faith in you young Scootaloo." Luna says to Scootaloo happily.

A while later Scootaloo and Luna awaken and leave the room heading back towards the throne room.

"So then where should I start?" Scootaloo asks Luna curiously.

"Well; Rarity and her family moved to Manehattan, Applejack and her family are living with relatives in Appleloosa, Twilight Sparkle is in the Crystal Empire looking for away to awaken my sister, Flutter Shy has taken to traveling alongside Discord, and no one has heard from Pinkie Pie for over a year." Luna says explaining things to Scootaloo.

"So then Flutter Shy and Pinkie Pie will be the hardest, but with Twilight's help I should be able to find everyone." Scootaloo says happily.

"Yes, well that to might be difficult, a massive ice storm has made regular travel to the Crystal Empire impossible for a while." Luna says explaining things to Scootaloo.

"So then what should I do then?" Scootaloo asks Luna curiously.

"I don't know, but if you hurry to the platform, you can board a train for Manehattan and get to Rarity." Luna says explaining things to Scootaloo.

"Okay then." Scootaloo says rushing out of the throne room.

"Good luck young Scootaloo, all of Equestria is depending on you." Luna says as Scootaloo exits the castle and rushes off.

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**MLP-Harmonics: Legacy pt.4**

Scootaloo rides on a train sitting in the car by herself, headed towards a large city.

"Okay then, almost there." Scootaloo says to herself as the train approaches.

Suddenly a grey pegasus with light blond hair crashes into the train car drawing Scootaloo's attention.

"Um are you okay?" Scootaloo asks looking at the pegasus.

"I'm fine, I'm used to this and I'm tougher then I look." The pegasus says getting off the ground. "Anyway, are we almost at the Crystal Empire?" She says asking Scootaloo.

"The Crystal Empire, this trains headed towards Manehattan besides they said no trains are headed towards the Crystal Empire." Scootaloo explains to the pegasus.

"Wait, I boarded the wrong train again." The pegasus says dejected at the thought.

"Again?" Scootaloo asks confused.

"I started in Baltimare, and somehow found myself in Canterlot, and now I'm headed to Manehattan." The pegasus says saddened.

"So then, why are you headed to the Crystal Empire?" Scootaloo asks curiously.

"Oh, I'm supposed to look something, I really don't know what it is." She says confused by her statement.

"Well I'm headed on my way there so if you want to you can come with me." Scootaloo says offering her hand to her.

"Sorry, but I have to get there myself, if I can figure it out." She says as the train stops and Scootaloo disembarks.

"Okay then, but if you need help, I'll help you." Scootaloo says back to the pegasus as she runs off.

As Scootaloo enters the city she's amazed by the city's sights and sounds.

"Wow, now that I think about it it's my first time in such a big city." Scootaloo says to herself while looking around. "Now then, if I were Rarity where would I make a boutique?" Scootaloo asks herself while looking around.

Suddenly she hears a familiar voice coming from a nearby park. When she arrives she sees a white unicorn with purple hair in varying shades singing in the middle of the park to a small crowd, when the singing stops the crowd disperses and Scootaloo looks at the unicorn.

"Sweetie Bell!" Scootaloo exclaims happily at the unicorn who turns around.

"Scootaloo!" Sweetie Bell exclaims happily as well. "Scootaloo why are you here?" Sweetie Bell asks when they approach each other.

"Well, I…" Scootaloo says before stopping herself. "I can't tell you here super secret." Scootaloo says whispering to Sweetie Bell.

"Oaky then." Sweetie Bell says confused by her statement.

"Oh, can you take me to Rarity it'll be easier to tell you both at the same time." Scootaloo says asking Sweetie Bell.

"Okay, but Rarity's been super busy lately some super famous client or what not." Sweetie Bell says explaining things to Scootaloo as they start leaving the park.

As the pair walk throw the city they come upon a two story building in-between two larger ones.

"Welcome to Carousel Boutique Manehattan location." Sweetie Bell says introducing the building to Scootaloo.

"So this is where you you're staying?" Scootaloo asks looking at the building.

"Yeah, the bottom floor is the actual store, while we live on the second floor." Sweetie Bell explains to Scootaloo.

As they enter they see a pair of unicorns one pink with purple hair in various shades and one white with brown hair and a mustache.

"Oh, Sweetie Bell there you are?" The pink one says noticing Sweetie Bell.

"What is it mom?" Sweetie Bell asks curiously.

"Well, Rarity said that her important client is coming soon so your father and I are going to head out on the town." Cookie Crumbles says answering her. "Oh and is that Scootaloo?" She asks noticing Scootaloo.

"Yes, I'm here to see Rarity about something important and it can't wait." Scootaloo says rushing inside past the unicorn pair with Sweetie Bell following behind.

As the pair head upstairs they see Rarity busy on the sewing machine making various outfits.

"Okay then, just two more, if I hurry I can finish just before the client arrives." Rarity says to herself trying to finish the outfits.

"Um Rarity." Scootaloo says approaching her.

"Oh hello Scootaloo, it's nice to see you but I don't have time to play" Rarity says dismissively working on the outfits, while Scootaloo tries to get her attention.

"Scootaloo, this job is important to Rarity can't whatever it is wait I mean it should only take at most an hour." Sweetie Bell says trying to stop Scootaloo from interrupting Rarity.

"No it can't wait, it's very important I've been sent her by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." Scootaloo exclaims loudly gaining Rarity's attention.

"Wait both princesses, that can't be right I mean Princess Celestia is…" Rarity says stopping herself before Sweetie Bell catches on.

"If it's about Princess Celestia's endless sleep, I already know about it." Scootaloo says shocking both sisters.

"Wait, what do you mean Princess Celestia's endless sleep, and Rarity did you know about this?" Sweetie Bell asks confused by the goings on.

"Well yes we all knew but we were sworn to secrecy about it." Rarity says explaining things to Sweetie Bell.

"So if the princesses let you know about that, then what you've come to tell us must be important." Rarity says before Scootaloo explains things to the two sisters.

"Wait so the changelings attacked Cloudsdale, how come this isn't big news." Sweetie Bell asks concerned about the news.

"Well I imagine the princesses, have their reasons, I mean if everypony knew that the changelings were on attack again, they'd be on edge suspicious about everypony around them." Rarity says explaining things.

"So then what are you going to do?" Sweetie Bell asks curiously.

"Well, I'm headed to Appleloosa, to see Applejack." Rarity says before heading towards the door.

As Rarity opens the door a large Stallion blocks her path and another brown Mare with white hair in shades enters from behind him followed up by another large Stallion.

"Well hello there Rarity, I hope you weren't trying to go anywhere." She says jokingly to Rarity.

"Oh, Miss Trendz." Rarity says to the Mare who walks in looking at the outfits on display.

"Who's this?" Scootaloo whispers quietly to Sweetie Bell.

"Miss Trendz, some important fashion pony who's big new in Manehattan." Sweetie Bell explains to Scootaloo.

"Um Miss Trendz, I know you're a very busy pony, but I'd like to reschedule this I just learned some very bad news and on top of that I'm needed elsewhere." Rarity says trying to get Miss Trendz attention.

"Hold up, did you just try to brush off me Miss Trendz." Miss Trendz says yelling at Rarity for her statement. "Miss Rarity let me tell you this, you do not make Miss Trendz wait, you'll show me what you have now or you'll never work in this town again." Miss Trendz says yelling at Rarity.

"Miss Trendz, I'm sorry to say but I have to ask you to leave." Rarity says yelling at Miss Trendz using her magic to toss the group out of the building.

"Rarity, I'll tell you this, I don't care if you won fashion week a few years ago, you'll never work in this town again." Miss Trendz yells out as her and her guards walk off.

"Sorry about that girls, we should get moving." Rarity says to the duo.

"Rarity are you okay?" Sweetie Bell asks Rarity.

"It's okay we have more important things to worry about like getting to Appleloosa." Rarity says serious.

At the train station Rarity, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo await a train.

"Sweetie Bell why are you coming along?" Scootaloo asks curiously.

"Well, this is important so I have to come along; on top of that I want to see Apple Bloom." Sweetie Bell says answering her.

"Okay then girls, let's get a move on." Rarity says as the trio board the train with a grey pegasus secretly following behind them.

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**MLP-Harmonics: Legacy pt.5**

On the train bound for Appleloosa Rarity, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo sit around the train car by themselves looking outside a window.

"Wow look at that desert, its vast isn't it Rarity?" Sweetie Bell says looking outside.

"Don't even ask me about the desert, I was stuck in it for a week with a hyper Pinkie Pie." Rarity says annoyed by the question.

"Are we almost there?" Scootaloo asks curiously.

"I think were about there." Rarity says answering her.

As the group looks sits about a grey pegasus with light blond hair crashes into the train car with them, with Scootaloo looking at her.

"Oh you're that pegasus from Manehattan." Scootaloo says recognizing her.

"Oh, hello are you headed to the Crystal Empire too?" She asks Scootaloo.

"This isn't a train for the Crystal Empire and I told you their not running trains to there right now." Scootaloo says to her again.

"I know you told me that, but somepony told me that they were running again." She says explaining herself.

"Who's this?" Sweetie Bell says looking at the pegasus.

"She's someone I met on the train to Manehattan; she said she's on her way to the Crystal Empire." Scootaloo says answering her.

"Oh, I didn't introduce myself, my name is Ditzy." She says introducing herself to the others.

"You remind me of somepony I know from Ponyville." Rarity says looking at Ditzy.

"A lot of people have told me that." Ditzy says before her eyes go cross eyed for a quick second.

"Yeah, you definitely remind me of someone." Rarity says looking at her.

"Anyway what are you going to do now?" Scootaloo asks her curiously.

"Well I figured I'll still try to get to the Crystal Empire." Ditzy says seriously.

"Well you could come with us." Sweetie Bell says happily.

"Huh really?" Ditzy asks curiously.

"Of course were headed there anyway so we might as well." Sweetie Bell says yet again.

"Sweetie Bell can I have a moment?" Rarity asks taking Sweetie Bell aside, while Scootaloo distracts Ditzy.

"Remember were on an important mission on to save Equestria from a changeling invasion." Rarity says trying to drive the point home. "We can't afford to get bring someone uninvolved along especially if we can't tell if their changelings." Rarity says attempting to sway Sweetie Bell.

"But she seems to really need our help so we can't just leave her there." Sweetie Bell says responding to Rarity.

"Well I guess you're right, but I guess we can at least help her get there." Rarity says giving in to Sweetie Bell.

A while later the group arrives at the station in Appleloosa.

"Okay then, Applejack's staying with her relatives here so we just need to find the farm or we should check the apple grove." Rarity says thinking of a way to find Applejack.

"Or we could ask Apple Bloom." Sweetie Bell says pointing to a yellow Mare with red hair and a pink bow.

"Apple Bloom!" Scootaloo screams out to Apple Bloom, who looks surprised at the duo.

"Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell why are you two here?" Apple Bloom looks confused by the pair's presence.

"Well we can save that for a little later when where not in a crowd." Scootaloo whispers to Apple Bloom.

"Who cares why were her, with this the Cutie Mark Crusaders are together again." Sweetie Bell says happily.

"Should be call'n ourselves that? I mean we all have our Cutie Marks now." Apple Bloom says as she looks at her friends Cutie Marks.

"Well that doesn't matter were together again." Sweetie Bell says happily as the group hugs.

"Well I'm all happy for you but we have to find Applejack, where might she be?" Rarity says trying to get the group on track.

"Well this time of day she's probably in the apple grove harvesting the trees with the others." Apple Bloom says answering her.

"Okay then girls come along." Rarity says walking towards the grove with the others following her.

"By the way who's your friend there?" Apple Bloom asks looking at Ditzy.

"Oh, let me explain." Scootaloo says before she starts explaining about Ditzy.

A while later the group arrives at the apple grove to see a yellow Stallion with orange hair of various shades with of orange hair alongside a thin buffalo working in the fields gathering apples.

"Okay Strongheart, how many do you have now?" The one Stallion asks the buffalo.

"I say that makes twice as many as you Braeburn." The buffalo says answering him.

"Well you know I'm only letting you win because you're so adorable." Braeburn says flirtingly to Strongheart.

"You're only saying that to distract me so you can catch up." Strongheart says flirtingly back.

"Hello there you two." Apple Bloom says interrupting the pair. "Sorry to interrupt you guys flirting we but we need to find Applejack." Apple Bloom says during the awkward moment.

"Um if you're looking for Applejack she should be in the barn by now." Strongheart says answering her.

"Okay then, you guys can get back to flirting." Apple Bloom says walking away, leaving the pair to look awkwardly at each other.

The group soon arrives at a barn when they arrive they see an orange blond haired Mare alongside a red orange haired stallion.

"I told you Big Mac, we needed to move the hay but you put it in the wrong corner." Applejack says angry.

"Yup." Bug Mac says sadly.

"It's okay we just have to move it into the other corner." Applejack says in a better mood.

"Applejack!" Apple Bloom says approaching her siblings.

"Apple Bloom what is it, I thought you went into town for goods." Applejack says looking at Apple Bloom.

"Well, I was but while I was there I found something else." Apple Bloom says pointing at the group.

"Well shucks what are you all doing here? And where's Rainbow Dash?" Applejack says looking at the group.

"Yes while we're happy to see you there are some important things we need to tell you." Rarity says seriously to Applejack. "But before that, Sweetie Bell, why don't you show Ditzy around the grove or something." Rarity says signaling Sweetie Bell.

"Oh, of course." Sweetie Bell says as she and Ditzy leave the barn.

With Ditzy gone Rarity explains the situation to Applejack.

"So then, Rainbow Dash was captured by changelings and Equestria's in danger again." Applejack says summing up the scenario.

"Yes that's where we're at." Rarity says in response.

"Okay then, we need to rescue Rainbow." Applejack says loudly.

"Wait what?" Rarity says shocked by her statement.

"Well if we wait around something horrible could be happening to her, on top of that we need to save her anyway on top of that the badlands are a lot closer to here than the Crystal Empire." Applejack says explaining to Rarity.

"On top of that we can have Big Mac and my cousin come with us for back up." Applejack says still trying to convince Rarity.

"Okay but what'll we do about Fluttershy, Twilight and Pinkie Pie?" Rarity asks.

"We can take care of that." Scootaloo proclaims. "I mean, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna already sent me off on this mission so I should at least see it through." Scootaloo says explaining herself.

"Okay then we'll leave the others to you while we rescue Rainbow Dash." Rarity says to Scootaloo.

"Hey guys did me miss anything." Ditzy says crashing into the roof.

"I told you not to rush off like that." Sweetie Ball says chasing after her.

A while later the group reconvenes outside Appleloosa .

"So we're going to find Fluttershy before going to the Crystal Empire to met Twilight." Apple Bloom says summing up their situation.

"Yup." Sweetie Bell says answering her.

"Okay then girls we better hurry up." Scootaloo says trying to rush off.

"I don't know what's exactly going on, but as long as were headed to the Crystal Empire." Ditzy says before flying ahead and crashing into a tree. "I'm okay." She proclaims as the group looks on.

"I hope she gets there in one piece." Apple Bloom says watching this.

Meanwhile a mysterious figure watches the group hiding in the nearby bushes.

"Twilight." The figure says listening in on the groups conversation.

Meanwhile on the opposite end Rarity's group arrives in the badlands.

"Are you sure the changeling's are in the badlands?" Rarity asks scared at the site.

"Of course there's no other place they could be on top of that, we have been seeing a few odd clouds as of late heading in this direction, so maybe their changelings." Applejack says explaining things to Rarity.

"Well, if Rainbow Dash is this way then let's go save her." Rarity says running ahead of the group.

"You heard her." Applejack says as the others follow behind her into the badlands.

**To be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**MLP-Harmonics: Legacy pt.6**

As night falls Scootaloo and the rest find a clearing in the woods to make camp.

"So were no closer to finding Fluttershy than we were the day before." Applebloom says annoyed at their situation.

"Well, we do know she's not back that way." Sweetie Bell says responding to Applebloom.

"That's not what I meant." Applebloom says responding to her.

"I hope we find your friends soon, so we can move on." Ditzy says relaxing in a tree.

"All we can do is look harder until we find her." Scootaloo says responding to them.

"Okay, hopefully we'll have more luck tomorrow." Applebloom says optimistically.

While the group gets to bed an odd figure watches them from the shadows.

Meanwhile in the badlands Applejacks group treks deeper on the lookout for the changeling's base.

"So then what exactly are we going to do when we get to the changelings?" Rarity says asking Applejack.

"Well, I don't exactly know, but we need to save Rainbow." Applejack says answering Rarity.

"Okay then, but how exactly are we going to get in there?" Rarity asks again.

"I guess we just have to wing it, I guess." Applejack says answering Rarity.

"Well hopefully the girls can find Fluttershy and make their way to Twilight and then she can think of a plan." Rarity says thinking about their situation.

The next morning Scootaloo and the rest awaken and start looking leaving to yet again look for Fluttershy.

"Okay then today we're finally going to catch up to Fluttershy." Scootaloo says optimistically.

"Hopefully." Applebloom says responding to her optimism.

As the group walks out and make their way into the woods, they notice random holes in the woods.

"What are these holes doing here?" Sweetie Bell says looking at the holes.

"Looks like someone dug them like they were looking for something." Applebloom says looking at the holes.

"We don't have time for this we need to find Fluttershy." Scootaloo says before she falls in a hole.

"Are you okay?" Ditzy asks curiously.

"Yeah, I'm just peachy." Scootaloo says sarcastically.

As Scootaloo crawls out of her out of the pit an odd figure walks up to the group surprising them with her appearance.

"Are you okay?" The figure asks looking at Scootaloo.

"Yeah, I'm good." Scootaloo says looking at the figure surprised as well.

When Scootaloo looks at the figure she seems an odd green reptilian creature with a long tail and four legs looking down at her.

"Oh, yeah my appearance." She says looking embarrassed by their stares.

"What are you?" Sweetie Bell asks curiously.

"I'm a Halfling." She says answering Sweetie Bell.

"A Halfling?" Applebloom asks approaching her.

"Yeah, a half dragon half pony." She says answering Applebloom.

"Thorn, Thorn where are you?" A voice says coming from overhead.

"I'm over here, I found some travelers." The Halfling says answering the voice.

"Oh, there you are, you disappeared this morning." A yellow pegasus with pink hair says flying down.

"I was looking for the gems I hid last night, sorry for disappearing Fluttershy." The Halfling says to Fluttershy as she approaches her.

"Fluttershy!" Scootaloo says happily looking at her.

"Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell, Applebloom, what're you doing here?" Fluttershy asks curiously.

"We can save that for a bit later." Scootaloo says getting out of the hole. "Anyway what're you doing Fluttershy?" Scootaloo asks curiously.

"Well I was on my way through the woods looking for any cute little critters I could find when I found Thorn here." Fluttershy says pointing at the Halfling.

"Wait aren't you forgetting about someone." A voice says coming over the group, before a large chimera creature appears over head.

"Oh, yes Discord has been traveling with me this whole time alongside Angel Bunny." Fluttershy says as a small white rabbit comes from behind her.

"Wait Thorn?" Sweetie Bell asks curiously.

"Yes, that's my name Rose Thorn, but everyone just calls me Thorn." Thorn says embarrassed as the group looks at her.

"Anyway Fluttershy there's something I need to ask you." Scootaloo says walking up to Fluttershy.

"Oh, okay what is it?" Fluttershy asks curiously.

"In private." Scootaloo says pushing Fluttershy away.

"Well then, I can see were not wanted." Discord says watching the pair goes into the forest.

Deep in the Forest Scootaloo stops pushing Fluttershy as they reach a large tree.

"Scootaloo, if this is about your wings, you're better off asking Rainbow Dash about that stuff." Fluttershy says looking at Scootaloo's wings.

"It's not about my wings." Scootaloo says embarrassed by insinuation. "We came looking for you because…" Scootaloo says as she explains the situation to Fluttershy.

"Oh dear, we have to do something." Fluttershy says shocked by the news.

"Yeah, we have to hurry to the Crystal Empire and get to Twilight." Scootaloo says as she tries to rush off.

"I say a Changeling Invasion doesn't seem fun at all." Discord says flying down from a tree above them.

"You heard that?" Scootaloo says angry at Discord.

"Oh, please, I already knew about dear little Celestia's coma curse." Discord says seemingly insulted by Scootaloo.

"Wait this is good, Discord can you get us to the Crystal Empire?" Scootaloo enthusiastically asks Discord.

"I'm sorry to say I can't." Discord says answering Scootaloo, who doesn't believe him. "I'm telling the truth, scouts honor." Discord says holding up his hand.

"He's right; three years ago something sealed away a lot of Discord's magic." Fluttershy says explaining things to Scootaloo.

"That's right, I still have a little bit, but a lot of my power's gone." Discord says demonstrating what power he has left.

"So what now?" Scootaloo says thinking about things.

"Well first we need to get back to the others." Fluttershy says trying to help Scootaloo.

Meanwhile the others sit around waiting for Fluttershy and Scootaloo to return.

"So wait, you're a half Pony, half Dragon." Applebloom asks confused.

"Yeah, my mother was an Earth Pony and my father's a Dragon." Thorn says explaining things to Applebloom.

"How'd that work?" Sweetie Bell asks curiously.

"Well, my mother was exploring some caves when she came across my dad, and that's really all I know." Thorn says explaining things.

"Wait, I wanna know what happened next." Applebloom says disappointed.

"Well, my dad's kind of sensitive about the subject of my mom." Thorn says explaining things. "You see, my mom died shortly after I was born." Thorn says sadly.

"Oh, were sorry." Sweetie Bell says concerned for Thorn.

"It's okay; I barely have any memories of her anyway." Thorn says trying to make the others feel better." Anyway, how come you guys aren't scared about the whole dragon thing?" Thorn asks confused by their reaction to her. "Most ponies just run away from me." Thorn says sadly.

"Well, we know a dragon." Applebloom says as she start's explaining.

"Well, he's a baby dragon." Sweetie Bell says exposition.

"And I don't really, care you just seem nice." Ditzy says interjecting herself and hugging Thorn.

"You two must be talking about that Spike guy I heard about from Fluttershy." Thorn says thinking about things. "And thanks Ditzy you can let go now." Thorn says prying Ditzy off of her.

Soon Fluttershy, Applebloom and Discord return.

"Okay gang we need ideas to get to the Crystal Empire." Scootaloo says when they arrive.

"Yay, were finally headed to the Crystal Empire." Thorn says excitedly.

"Yes, well we don't exactly have a way to get there." Scootaloo says as she walks up to the group only to fall into another hole. "Dang it what's with these things." Scootaloo says as she tries to get out only for the hole to collapse into a tunnel.

"Are you okay?" Sweetie Bell asks from the top.

"Hey guys come down here." Scootaloo says to the others.

Soon the group reconvenes inside the tunnels looking around.

"Wow, these things are enormous." Applebloom says looking around.

"It must've taken a lot of moles to dig this." Ditzy says looking around.

"This cave wasn't made by moles, some of these are old Diamond Dog tunnels the newer ones are something else's." Thorn says examining the tunnels.

"Hey I found some gems." Ditzy says finding a pile of crystals.

"Oh, they must've fallen into these tunnels after I buried them." Thorn says getting the gems back.

"Hey, can these tunnels take us to the Crystal Empire?" Scootaloo asks curiously.

"Maybe, I think it's doable to at least get most of the way there." Thorn says looking at the tunnels. "But be careful I don't know who made these tunnels." Thorn says explaining things.

"But we should head to the Crystal Empire right away." Fluttershy says looking into the tunnel only to get scared.

"Oh, don't worry dear Fluttershy, I will light the way." Discord says before his head turns into a light bulb. "Now then, let me enlighten you all." Discord says as the light bulb turns on and he starts walking down the tunnel.

"Okay then I guess were following Discord." Scootaloo says as the rest of the group follows.

Meanwhile an odd figure watches the group from the tunnel entrance.

"They've found one of the tunnels, this can't be good." The figure says as it flies into the tunnel following behind them.

**To be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**MLP-Harmonics: Legacy pt.7**

Scootaloo and company explore an odd tunnel hoping to find a way to the crystal empire with Sweetie Bell lighting the cave with her magical aura and Discord leading the group.

"So then, will this lead us to the Crystal Empire?" Scootaloo asks curiously.

"I can't say for sure, but going under the storm is certainly the best choice if you're hoping to get to it." Discord says leading the group.

"Well, I know you'll do your best." Fluttershy says to Discord.

"Aw, Fluttershy, okay then you ponies stay here while I scout out ahead." Discord says before turning into a bat and flying off.

The group sits around in the tunnel waiting for Discord to come back.

"So then, what'll we do until he gets back?" Applebloom asks tired of waiting around.

"I don't know but I'm getting tired." Sweetie Bell says as her magical aura starts to fade away.

"Don't worry I can do this." Thorn says blowing a fireball out lighting a small fire.

"So then how long until he gets back?" Scootaloo asks impatiently.

"I don't know, but I know Discord won't be gone too long." Fluttershy says trying to calm the group.

"Well I hope that this tunnel does lead to the Crystal Empire." Ditzy says concerned.

Suddenly the group hears a loud noise coming from further back in the tunnels.

"Hello, is that you Discord?" Fluttershy says going to investigate.

"Fluttershy get back here." Scootaloo says with the others following behind her.

When the group arrives they see Fluttershy looking over a dark purple unicorn with blueish green hair who's fallen on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Fluttershy asks the Unicorn.

"I'm fine just tripped over a rock." The Unicorn says getting up.

"Oh, thank goodness." Fluttershy says happy she isn't hurt.

"Anyway, who're you and what are you doing here?" Scootaloo asks the Unicorn cautiously.

"Well my names Chrys, and I kind of just fell in here." Chrys explains to the group.

"So what are you doing?" Applebloom asks curiously.

"Well I was looking for a way out." Chrys explains to the group.

"Well I can help you with that." Discord says appearing to the group, scaring Chrys.

"Discord, I knew you would be back." Fluttershy says hugging him.

"I found an exit that leads to the Crystal Empire or at least an area near it." Discord says explaining things to the group.

"Well it's something." Scootaloo says happy about the news.

"So then lead the way." Applebloom says happily as well.

"Wait a second what about her?" Sweetie Bell asks curiously.

"What about me?" Chrys asks seemingly insulted.

"Should we take her with us? I mean we can't just leave her in these tunnels." Sweetie Bell asks curiously.

"Well where are you guys going?" Chrys asks curiously.

"They're going to the Crystal Empire to see Princess Twilight." Ditzy says answering her.

"Ditzy, we were trying to keep that secret." Scootaloo says yelling at Ditzy.

"Wait your going to see Princess Twilight, can I please come?" Chrys asks curiously, begging the group.

"Well, why do you want to come?" Scootaloo asks her curiously.

"Well she probably wants to come because she wants to come so she can meet Twilight and pick up some magic or something." Applebloom says to Scootaloo.

"Yeah, what she said, I want to improve my magic." Chrys says to the group.

"Well then, shall we get on I'm already sick of this drab tunnel." Discord says leading the group out of the tunnel.

A while later the group still in the tunnel takes a rest for the night, in the night Chrys wakes up and walks off, returning later.

"Oh, Chrys why'd you go?" Ditzy says waking up and looking at Chrys.

"Oh, nothing, just going to the little pony's room." Chrys says answering her.

Ditzy lies down before looking back on her and noticing that her cutie marks changed.

"Wasn't your cutie mark different?" Ditzy asks confused.

"Ah, no you're just seeing things." Chrys says answering her.

"Ah maybe I tend to do that a lot." Ditzy says going back to sleep.

**To be continued**


	8. Chapter 8

**MLP-Harmonics: Legacy pt.8**

Scootaloo and group make their way out of the tunnel into a large snowstorm in the middle of Frozen North.

"I thought, you said this would lead to the Crystal Empire?" Scootaloo asks curiously.

"Well I said somewhere near the Crystal Empire." Discord says to Scootaloo, "Besides a little snow never hurt anybody." Discord says walking into the snowstorm. "I'm mistaken a little snow can hurt somebody." Discord says in the middle of the snowstorm.

"Well how are we going to get past this?" Scootaloo asks annoyed.

"I have an idea." Sweetie Bell says enthusiastically.

After a while the group emerges incased in a magic bubble created by Sweetie Bell and Chrys.

"Wow, Sweetie Bell your magic really improved." Applebloom says amazed by the bubble.

"Thanks, but it takes a lot of concentration to keep this up so please don't distract me." Sweetie Bell says trying to concentrate.

"Any way, Chrys how are you so good with magic?" Scootaloo asks curiously.

"Well, my mom's been training me with magic as long as I can remember." Chrys says answering her.

"Where is your mom?" Scootaloo asks curiously.

"She's not with me." Chrys says dejected as her part of the bubble starts to fade.

"Scootaloo stop distracting her!" Sweetie Bell yells at Scootaloo.

"Sorry I was just curious." Scootaloo says apologizing.

"Okay girls stop fighting and let them concentrate so we can get to the Crystal Empire." Fluttershy says to the group.

Meanwhile in the Bad Lands Applejack and Rarity's group venture deeper inside hoping to find the Changeling's base.

"Hopefully we're getting closer." Rarity says tired of wandering through the Bad Lands.

"Well I think we're getting closer, I mean we're closer than we were yesterday." Applejack says to Rarity.

"Well hopefully Sweetie Bell and the girls have found Fluttershy by now." Rarity says to Applejack.

"Well I think they must've by now." Applejack says optimistically. "You agree with me Big Mac?" Applejack asks Big Mac.

"Yup." Big Mac says answering her.

As the group talks the approach an odd mound with various holes in it.

"What is that?" Rarity asks looking at the mound.

"I think that's the Changeling's hive." Applejack says looking at the hill.

As the group stand around looking at it a rainbow streak comes across the sky before crashing into the ground nearby them. As the group goes to investigate and find Rainbow Dash crashed into the ground.

"Rainbow Dash!" The group says finding the unconscious Rainbow Dash.

"Is she okay?" Rarity asks looking at Rainbow Dash.

"She's breathing, but she's injured." Applejack says looking over her. "Okay then, let's get her out of here." Applejack says looking over Rainbow Dash.

Meanwhile an odd figure watches from inside the mound as the group takes Rainbow Dash away.

**To be continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**MLP-Harmonics: Legacy pt.9**

In the Bad Lands Applejack, Rarity and company rest around a camp fire with an unconscious Rainbow Dash.

"Huh, where am I?" Rainbow Dash says waking up.

"Are you okay Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asks looking over her.

"Rarity? Where are we?" Rainbow Dash asks gaining her surroundings.

"Don't worry Rainbow, your save." Applejack says to Rainbow Dash.

"Yup." Big Mac says backing her up.

"That's right; I was captured by the Changelings." Rainbow Dash says regaining her senses. "That's right, how's Cloudsdale?" Rainbow Dash says getting excited and panicking, before grabbing Applejack.

"Don't worry Rainbow, Cloudsdale's safe and the Wonderbolts are keeping are keeping the weather factory safe." Applejack says explaining things to Rainbow Dash.

"Okay so everything's okay, wait what about Scootaloo, and how'd you guys get here and can you get me some food I'm starving?" Rainbow Dash asks curiously.

After a while the group explains the situation to Rainbow Dash after she's eaten some food.

"So then Scootaloo and the others went to find Fluttershy and then head to the Crystal Empire." Rainbow Dash says catching up to the situation.

"That's right, and we came to rescue you from the Changelings." Rarity says to Rainbow Dash.

"But somehow you broke out by yourself, how'd you do that anyway?" Applejack asks curiously.

"That's right I single handedly escaped the Changelings." Rainbow Dash says boasting.

"Yeah so how'd you do that?" Rarity asks curiously.

"Okay then let me tell you the tale of how I escaped the Changelings." Rainbow Dash says boasting.

"And tell us the truth." Applejack says cutting her off.

"I wasn't gonna lie." Rainbow Dash says insulted. "Okay here's what happened." Rainbow Dash says starting the story.

A few days ago inside the Changeling mound Rainbow Dash sits in a cell banging against the bars trying to get out with a duo of Changeling guards standing outside.

"Let me out of here!" Rainbow Dash yells inside the cell. "Come on you cowards come and fight me like a Pony!" Rainbow Dash says continuing to yell.

As she bangs away in the cell the Changeling guards eventually leave, leaving Rainbow Dash alone.

"We're you going, you cowards." Rainbow Dash screams from the cell as the guards walk off.

For a few days Rainbow Dash sits inside the cell starving.

"Where'd those guys go?" Rainbow Dash asks as her stomach rumbles. "The least they could've done is left me some food." Rainbow Dash says trying to distract herself.

As she waits around she hears footsteps slowly approaching.

"What who's there?" Rainbow Dash asks partially delirious from hunger. "Hello?" Rainbow Dash still screams out.

As she tries to look out a mysterious hooded pony walks up to her cell and opens it before running off, as the pony runs off she sees a pink hoof.

"What, the doors open." Rainbow Dash says noticing the open door. "Okay then." Rainbow Dash says starting to fly.

As she starts flying she flies full speed out of the mound before crashing in front of Rarity and Applejack.

Back at the campsite Rainbow Dash finishes up her explanation to the others.

"So basically the Changelings left you to starve and then this weird pony let you out?" Rarity asks grasping the situation.

"That's pretty much what happened." Rainbow Dash says finishing the explanation.

"But why'd they leave?" Applejack asks curiously, as she walks off.

"Where you going Applejack?" Rainbow Dash asks Applejack.

"I'm going to checkout that mound." Applejack says answering her before running off.

"Well I'm not letting you go away." Rarity says following her.

"Neither am I." Rainbow Dash says following her. "Are you letting her go alone?" Rainbow Dash asks Big Mac.

"Nope." Big Mac says following the group.

After a while the group finds themselves in the Changeling's mound looking around for anything particularly suspicious.

"Did any of yall find anything?" Applejack asks curiously.

"No nothing, besides all this slime." Rarity says looking at a pile of slime.

"I'm pretty sure I saw them coughing that stuff out." Rainbow Dash says explaining things to Rarity.

"Ew, Ew, Ew." Rarity says before falling over into a large hole.

"Rarity you okay?" Rainbow Dash asks concerned.

"Oh, I'm peachy." Rarity says sarcastically.

The others soon enter the hole and find a large tunnel.

"So the Changeling's built themselves some tunnel." Rainbow Dash says looking at the tunnel.

"I wonder where it goes?" Rarity asks looking at it.

"Well we're going to find out." Applejack says rushing into the tunnel. "Well you guys coming?" She asks looking back.

"Yup." The group says in unison following her.

Meanwhile Scootaloo's group finds their way through the snowstorm.

"Now then I'd like to welcome everyone to the Crystal Empire." Sweetie Bell says as she lets down the magic bubble.

"Okay then let's find Twilight." Scootaloo says enthusiastically.

**To be continued**


	10. Chapter 10

**MLP-Harmonics: Legacy pt.10**

Just outside the Crystal Empire Scootaloo and company celebrate finally completing their journey here.

"Finally, we're one step closer to saving Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo says happily.

"So this is the Crystal Empire." Ditzy says looking around. "Okay then." Ditzy says flying off.

"Ditzy where you going?" Scootaloo says following after her.

"I'm headed to the square." Ditzy says answering her flying off.

"Well, at least she finally managed to make her way here to do whatever she came here to do." Sweetie Bell says to Scootaloo.

"Yeah, hopefully she finds her way and we can see her later." Scootaloo says responding to Sweetie Bell.

"Okay then everyone why don't we make our way over to sees Princess Twilight." Discord says directing the group.

"He's right, come on girls let's get moving." Fluttershy says following him.

A while later the group enters the Crystal Empire and sees the various crystal ponies running around.

"Is it me or does this place seem livelier than usual?" Apple Bloom says looking around.

"I wonder if anything happened?" Fluttershy says looking around as well.

"My, My is that who I think it is?" Discord says floating above the group.

As the group makes their way through a crowd they see a small purple dragon with green spikes talking to a red maned crystal pony.

"Hey Spike." Scootaloo says walking up to him.

"Huh, you guys how'd you get past the snowstorm?" Spike asks looking at the group, with the crystal pony walking off.

"Well, we found some tunnels that helped us get here." Sweetie Bell says answering him.

"But isn't that an odd question to ask with us just showing up, most people asked why we're here?" Apple Bloom asks walking up to him.

"Well I assumed you're here to see Cadance's and Shining Armor's new kids." Spike says to the group.

"Wait what?" Scootaloo asks surprised.

"I guess the news hasn't spread because of this storm." Spike says thinking about their shocked reaction.

"Oh, my so Princess Cadance and Shining Armor, managed to dump out a littler pony." Discord says summing up the situation. "I didn't think he had it in him." Discord says thinking about the situation.

"Anyway Spike we have something important to tell Twilight, so could you take us to where she is?" Fluttershy asks Spike.

"She should still be in the castles library looking for a spell." Spike says to the group. "I mean she hasn't left the castle since we got here." Spike says explaining to the group. "I'll show you the way." Spike says walking ahead of the group.

"So then he had more kids." Chrys says quietly.

"Chrys you coming?" Apple Bloom asks as the group starts walking off.

"Oh, yeah I'm coming." Chrys says following behind them.

A while later the group arrives in front of the Crystal Castle.

"Wait, so you're a half dragon, half pony?" Spike asks thorn curiously.

"Yeah, and you were raised by ponies?" Thorn asks Spike curiously.

"Yeah." Spike says answering her.

"Well it looks like their hitting it off." Apple Bloom says watching the pair.

"I think their cute together." Fluttershy says watching them as well.

As they walk by the square they see Ditzy looking dejected sitting by the Crystal Heart.

"Hey Ditzy what's wrong?" Sweetie Bell asks walking up to her.

"Are you okay?" Apple Bloom asks her concerned.

"She's not here." Ditzy says saddened.

"Who's not here?" Sweetie Bell asks curiously.

"My mom said when I was a kid that we would meet up in the square by the Crystal Heart if we were ever separated." Ditzy says explaining things.

"Wait a second when we we're kids the Crystal Empire was still hidden away, how is that possible?" Scootaloo asks curiously.

"I don't know, that's just what I remember her saying." Ditzy says as she gets sadder.

"Well, don't worry, after we sort this whole mess out we'll help you out with your mom." Sweetie Bell says trying to cheer her up.

"Really?" Ditzy asks curiously.

"Really." The trio says happily.

"Thank you." Ditzy says happily lighting up and become crystal like.

"Wait a second, you're a crystal pony?" Apple Bloom asks curiously.

"A crystal pegasus, awesome." Scootaloo says looking at her.

"Oh sorry, my mom said not to do that." Ditzy says embarrassed.

"Well that's fine, at this point there's not much you could do to surprise us." Apple Bloom says looking at Ditzy.

"Besides, being a crystal pegasus, is just plain awesome." Scootaloo says excitedly.

"Well girls this is all interesting, but don't we need to head off to see Princess Twilight." Discord says interrupting the group.

"Oh, right sorry for the hold up." Scootaloo says as the foursome return to the main group.

"Okay then guys, let's go see Twilight." Spike says leading the group.

**To be continued**


	11. Chapter 11

**MLP-Harmonics: Legacy pt.11**

Inside the Crystal Castle the group walks down the halls led by Spike hoping to reach the library, with Spike distracted by his talk with Thorn.

"So then, what kinds of gems do you like?" Spike asks Thorn curiously.

"Well, I'm preferable to emeralds, but I'm not that picky." Thorn says answering him.

"I like, Rubies myself, but I'll take any gem." Spike says talking with Thorn.

"Um, Spike are you sure this is the right way to the library?" Applebloom says interrupting the two.

"Don't worry, leave it to your favorite dragon, I know these halls like the back of my claw by now." Spike says confidently.

"Yes, while I can't wait to see the princess, I've missed pulling pranks on princesses." Discord says comically.

"Discord, behave we've got important business to do." Fluttershy says to Discord.

"Oh, fine I'll behave." Discord says relenting.

As the group walks down the hall they see a large fireball nearly hitting them as they dodge out of the way.

"What was that" Scootaloo asks curiously.

"The babies must be up." Spike says running down the hallway.

The group follows Spike until they get to an open door, inside the room the group sees a white unicorn with a blue mane and a pink alicorn with pink hair standing over four unicorn babies using various forms of magic, and a red one yelling while emitting fire.

"Calm Crimson, here's you bottle." The pink alicorn says handing the red baby a bottle.

"I guess I'll get the others their drinks to." The white one says walking out of the room.

As he leaves the room he runs into the group.

"Well if it isn't Shinging Armor." Discord says to Shining Armor teleporting behind him.

"Discord, what are you and everyone else doing here?" Shining Armor asks looking surprised at them.

"Well we're here to see Twilight." Scootaloo says answering him.

"Well, Twilight's in the library, it's good to see you all again." Shining Armor says looking at them.

As he walks past them he notices a few of the extra additions.

"Who are you all?" Shining Armor asks the others curiously.

"Well then, let me introduce you." Discord says teleporting in front of him.

"No way, I'll do it Discord." Sweetie Bell says interrupting Discord.

"I never have any fun." Discord says annoyed.

"Don't worry, you can have fun later." Fluttershy says comforting him.

"This is Ditzy, she's a crystal pegasus." Sweetie Bell says pointing to Ditzy. "This is, Thorn she's a half dragon half pony." Sweetie Bell says pointing to Thorn. "And finally this is Chrys, she's a unicorn, she's hoping to learn some magic from Twilight." Sweetie Bell says introducing Chrys.

"Um, hello." Chrys says nervously to Shining Armor.

"Hello, I hope you all enjoy your stays, I would help you but I'm off to get milk." Shining Armor says walking off.

"Hello, Princes Cadance, congratulations on the birth." Fluttershy says to Cadance.

"Thank you, I'm just getting use to this, their a bit of a handful." Cadance says to Fluttershy.

"This little bundle of energetic unicorns, seems like you're going to be busy for a while Cadance." Discord says picking up the babies, and floating them.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that." Cadance says floating her babies to her side. "Anyway, what're you all doing here, the library's on the other side of the castle?" Cadance asks curiously.

"Like the back of your claw huh?" Applebloom asks ironically.

"Oh, Spike was leading you, he gets lost in the castle some times." Cadance says explaining things.

"Well great now how are we gonna get there?" Scootaloo asks annoyed.

"Well maybe Princess Cadance can take us?" Fluttershy asks curiously.

"I'd like to take you, but I can't leave the babies alone, so I can't leave until Shining Armor comes back." Cadance says explaining things.

"Well we can watch the babies." A voice says coming behind the group.

As the group looks back they see a light grey unicorn with a purple and white mane alongside a blue unicorn with a blue mane walk into the room.

"Oh Velvet, Night Light, you don't have to watch the babies, you should just enjoy your time." Cadance says to the duo.

"Well, we want to spend some more time with our grandbabies anyway, besides this stuff seems important" Velvet says to Cadance.

"Okay, but watch out Crimson's been having temper tantrums today." Cadance says to the pair before walking off.

"So you're showing us the way?" Scootaloo asks excitedly.

"Yeah, don't worry I won't get lost unlike a certain dragon." Cadance says teasing Spike.

"Yeah, yeah." Spike says annoyed by her comment.

A while later the group arrives in front of a large set of doors.

"So this is the library?" Scootaloo asks looking at the doors.

"Yes, Twilight holds herself up in there for most of the day." Cadance says answering her.

As Spike opens the door they see a purple alicorn with a purple mane sits reading a book from a large pile, seemingly not noticing the group.

"Twilight, um Twilight." Fluttershy says flying up to her.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, I got it." Spike says pushing the pile of books knocking it down.

"Spike, how many times have I told you not to do that, now I have to get the books back in order." Twilight says berating Spike.

"Well hello Princess Twilight." Discord says teleporting in front of Twilight.

"Discord, what're you doing here?" Twilight asks before noticing the others.

"We came to tell you something important Twilight." Discord says to Twilight before teleporting away.

"Well it's nice to see you Twilight." Fluttershy says flying to Twilight.

"It's good to see all of you too, but is Discord right?" Twilight asks curiously.

"Well he is right." Scootaloo says answering her.

"Well what is it?" Twilight asks curiously.

"Should we say it in front of everyone?" Applebloom asks curiously.

"Well, we got to Twilight, so all we need now is Pinkie Pie." Sweetie Bell says to Applebloom.

"Okay then, I'll tell everyone." Scootaloo says to the group.

"Wait, let me, I have cue cards." Discord says teleporting back holding a stack of cards.

A minute later after Discord explains everything to the group they all sit around stunned by the news.

"So the Changelings are causing trouble again." Twilight says seriously. "And they took one of my friends." Twilight says getting angry.

"So then Twilight, do you have any way to find Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy asks curiously.

"I do, but how are we getting past the snowstorm?" Twilight asks curiously.

"Well we found some tunnels that helped us make it here." Sweetie Bell says explaining things to Twilight.

"Wait what?" Twilight asks curiously.

"What's the problem?" Fluttershy asks curiously.

"Those tunnels where probably Changeling tunnels, and if they led here that means the Changelings are probably here." Twilight says explaining things walking off.

The group follows her to the back of the library to an old book kept behind glass.

"What is that?" Scootaloo asks curiously.

"It's an ancient spell book, and in it is a spell that I can use to wipe out all the Changelings in the city." Twilight says explaining things. "And if I can find their hive then I can wipe out the whole species.' Twilight says seriously.

"Wait a minute Twilight, I don't think that's a good idea, maybe if we just use a spell to identify the Changelings, then we can round them up." Cadance says giving her opinion.

"Yeah, Twilight, I don't think wiping them all out is a good idea." Fluttershy says explaining things.

"I do think wiping out an entire species is a bit excessive." Discord says giving his opinion.

"While I do appreciate your opinion, but I am still going to do it. Right now, my friends, and my family are in danger of the Changelings attacking them I won't let the Changelings endanger any of them again." Twilight says looking at the book starting to read the spell.

As Twilight starts casting the spell her magic aura starts to glow brighter and brighter. Suddenly Chrys charges at her interrupting the spell causing her to be hit by the spell and she's covered by it.

"Chrys are you okay?" Scootaloo asks concerned for Chrys.

As the spell fades Chrys appears as a dark purple Changeling with a blue mane and inscetoid wings standing over Twilight.

"Chrys is a Changeling?" Applebloom asks looking at her.

**To be continued**


	12. Chapter 12

**MLP-Harmonics: Legacy pt.12**

Inside the Crystal Castle the group watches stunned as Twilight's spell reveals Chrys as a Changeling.

"Changeling!" Twilight screams out at her. "You're a Changeling!" Twilight yells at a stunned Chrys.

"Um, I, I, I, I have to go." Chrys says flying off at full speed.

"Get back here!" Twilight yells at her chasing her out of the room.

"Wait so Chrys is a Changeling?" Applebloom asks curiously.

"She looks different from other Changelings." Ditzy says giving her opinion.

"She might be a Changeling, but she helped us get here and we're friends with her." Sweetie Bell says giving her opinion.

"Well, we can't let Twilight hurt her." Fluttershy says following after them.

In the castle Twilight chases after Chrys firing magic as Chrys frantically tries to escape, while trying and failing to transform. Twilight manages to blast her and throws her out of the castle and blasts her into the square. As Chrys tries to get on her feet Twilight stands over her angered at her mere presence.

"Any last words Changeling." Twilight says barely containing her rage.

As Chrys lays injured on the ground, feeling the pressure of Twilight's magic.

"Hold it there little princess." Discord says stopping Twilight grabbing her.

"Discord, let me go right now." Twilight yells at Discord struggling in his arms. "If you don't let me go, I'll turn you back into stone." Twilight yells threatening him.

"Twilight calm down." Fluttershy says flying down followed by everyone else.

"Fluttershy tell Discord to let me go." Twilight yells at Fluttershy.

"Twilight, you need to calm down and stop." Cadance says trying to calm Twilight.

"Why should I, I have to destroy this filthy Changeling." Twilight yells out angry.

"Twilight we're not going to let you hurt her." Fluttershy says to the angered Twilight.

"Fine, I won't hurt her." Twilight says calmer, but still angry.

"Okay then Discord, you can let her down." Fluttershy says to Discord.

Discord let's Twilight go, and then she blasts a spot next to Chrys before she stomps off back into the castle, followed by Cadance.

"Are you okay?" Sweetie Bell asks Chrys.

"I'm fine, I guess." Chrys says trying to transform.

"What's wrong?" Scootaloo asks her.

"I guess, Twilight's spell messed with my Changeling magic." Chrys says answering her.

"So then, you're a Changeling?" Applebloom asks curiously.

"Yes, I'm a Changeling." Chrys says answering her.

"But you look weird for a Changeling." Ditzy says looking at her.

"Well, technically I'm a Halfling, my father is a pony and my mother is a Changeling." Chrys says explaining things.

"So then, you're a Halfling like me?" Thorne asks curiously.

"Yeah." Chrys says answering her.

"So if you're a Changeling why did you come with us? I mean you should've known about why we were coming here?" Scootaloo asks curiously.

"I came to ask my father for help saving my mother." Chrys says answering her.

"Wait, your dad's here?" Sweetie Bell asks curiously.

"And what happened to your mother?" Applebloom asks curiously.

"I think I should truly introduce myself, I am Princess Chrysalis the twenty fifth, princess of the Changeling hordes." Chrys says giving her full name.

"Wait, Chrysalis that means, your mom is." Fluttershy says thinking about it.

"My mom is Queen Chrysalis the twenty fourth, queen of the Changeling hordes." Chrys says finishing her statement.

"Wait, so your mom is queen of the Changelings and you're their princess?" Applebloom asks wrapping her head around the situation.

"Yes." Chrys says nervously.

"Well this brings an interesting question, why would the princess of the Changelings come asking for help for the queen of the Changelings, and why slog to the Crystal Empire?" Discord says asking Chrys.

"Yeah that is a good question, who is your dad anyhow?" Applebloom asks curiously.

"My father is Prince Shining Armor." Chrys says answering them.

"Wait, how is that possible, even if Shining Armor could be your dad, how are you our age when that wedding was only four years ago?" Scootaloo asks curiously.

"Well, we Changelings use age spells to grow out of our adolescence faster into an age where we can defend ourselves easily." Chrys says answering her.

"But, why are you here?" Sweetie Bell asks curiously.

"A few weeks ago, my mother started acting strangely, soon the entire hive was acting odd, and soon I ran away hearing an odd voice in my head." Chrys says answering them.

"Wait a voice?" Ditzy asks curiously.

"Yeah, I was hearing an odd voice and having nightmares for days before I ran away." Chrys says answering her.

"So then, the Changelings are acting weird." Fluttershy says thinking about what she said. "I think we should tell Twilight." Fluttershy says thinking about the situation.

"I don't think that's a good Idea, I mean just a second ago she was trying to kill Chrys now, we're telling her that she's the Changeling's princess and her brother's her dad." Applebloom says thinking about the situation.

"Well we won't know until we try." Discord says teleporting away.

"Well we haven't heard anything so maybe she took it well?" Sweetie Bell asks looking at the castle.

"SHE'S WHO'S DAUGHTER!" Twilight screams from inside the castle.

"She didn't take it well." Discord says teleporting back.

"I knew, I should've come, mom was right." Chrys says running off transforming and disappearing into a crowd.

"Will she be okay?" Sweetie Bell asks curiously.

"Don't worry, I might've lost my way in the castle, but I won't get lost in town." Spike says following after her.

"I better follow him to make sure." Thorn says following him.

"Hey wait a second, where's Ditzy?" Sweetie Bell asks looking around.

Soon the group sees Ditzy standing amongst a crowd, and when they go to see what it's for the see a familiar wagon.

"That couldn't be." Scootaloo says looking at the wagon.

Suddenly a puff of blue smoke appears in front of the wagon, and as it fades a blue unicorn with a light blue mane stands in front of it.

"It is I the great and powerful Trixie." She says introducing herself.

"It is." Applebloom says interjecting.

**To be continued**


	13. Chapter 13

**MLP-Harmonics: Legacy pt.13**

In the Crystal Empire outside the castle the group sits watching Trixie perform magic tricks for the crowd. As the crowds dissipates Trixie sits around tired from the performance.

"Hello Trixie." Fluttershy says flying up to her.

"Oh, you, your one of Twilight's friends." Trixie says recognizing Fluttershy.

"Yeah, that's right, I we want to know why you're here?" Scootaloo asks Trixie seriously.

"Calm down, I came to the Crystal Empire to perform a show here, but this accursed snowstorm has stopped me from leaving." Trixie says answering her.

"So you're not here to mess with Twilight again?" Applebloom asks seriously.

"No, I have no need to mess with Princess Twilight, I have accepted that she is better at magic than the great and powerful Trixie, on top of that, there's no way for a unicorn to battle against an alicron." Trixie says answering her.

"Okay then, just don't cause any trouble." Sweetie Bell says looking at her.

"No need for that, the great and powerful Trixie is tired from today's show." Trixie says walking into her wagon.

A while later the group returns into the castles library with Twilight reading some books.

"So the Changeling ran off?" Twilight asks reading her book.

"Yeah, Spike and Throne ran after her, but they may not be able to find her." Fluttershy says answering her.

"Um, Twilight what are we going to do about the other Changelings?" Scootaloo asks curiously.

"I'm looking for a spell to track Pinkie Pie, but all the ones I found require us to have something from Pinkie Pie to find her." Twilight says answering her.

"Hey Twilight, what are you going to do when you fight the Changelings?" Sweetie Bell asks Twilight curiously.

"I'm going to defeat Chrysalis and then banish them from Equestria forever." Twilight says answering her. "After that I don't care." Twilight says trying explaining things.

"Why don't we try to find a way to live with the Changelings?" Scootaloo asks curiously.

"That's a good idea, after all friendship magic; right Twilight Sparkle Princess of Friendship." Discord says to Twilight jokingly.

"Shut up." Twilight says walking off.

"Why's Twilight acting so weird, normally she's all about this friendship gunk?" Scootaloo asks curiously.

"Well ever since Shining Armor and Cadance's wedding and the incident with the Changelings, Twilight's had issues with the Changelings, she hates thinking about them and doesn't want to deal with them at all." Fluttershy says explaining things.

"Yes, our dear little princess was traumatized by the bad little bugs." Discord says adding onto Fluttershy's statement.

"Discord." Fluttershy says to Discord.

"What it was a horrible experience, but I was stone at the time." Discord says responding to Fluttershy.

"I hope, Spike and Thorne manage to find Chrys." Applebloom says thinking about their situation.

Meanwhile on the backstreets of the Crystal Empire, Spike and Thorn find an odd pony sitting in an alley.

"Chrys is that you?" Thorne asks looking at the pony.

The pony then transforms and returns to Chrys's unicorn appearance.

"I knew I shouldn't have come here, my mom was right." Chrys says saddened.

"What did your mom say?" Spike asks curiously.

"She said that there's no way my father or his family would accept me, that no pony would ever accept me." Chrys says saddened.

"Well, if no pony accepts you then dose a half-pony count." Thorn says walking up to her.

"Huh?" Chrys asks confused.

"Well I'm a Halfling myself, so I'm happy to meet another Halfling." Thorn says to her.

"Yeah, I'll be friends with you to." Spike says to Chrys.

"Why?" Chrys asks Spike.

"Well, I was raised, by ponies, but I know how odd it feels to be raised by them." Spike says to Chrys.

"Yeah, we'll be your friends, another Halfling and a dragon; you've got some weird friends." Thorn says laughing about the situation.

"Yeah, I've got some weird friends, but I'm happy about it." Chrys says happily.

Suddenly an odd group of ponies approach the group in the alley.

"Um, hello." Thorn says surprised with their appearance.

"What's with these guys?" Spike asks at the group looking at them.

"Wait a second these guys are…" Chrys says looking at them.

Meanwhile inside Trixie's wagon, Trixie writhes around in her sleep heavily sweating and with her magic randomly flaring up.

"Another, nightmare." Trixie says waking up in a heavy sweat.

Trixie moves around and looks around her wagon for a drink, as she does this her magic aura flares up again, but it is now a deep red color as it soon envelops her body in an incredibly light.

Meanwhile back inside the castle Twilight reads books while the rest of the group sits around.

"Twilight, when are we going to go save Rainbow Dash?' Scootaloo asks annoyed by sitting around.

"We'll be going soon; we have to wait for the snow story to pass." Twilight says answering her.

"We have to wait for the snowstorm?" Scootaloo asks annoyed.

"Well yeah, if we don't then the storm will sweep us away or we'll be too exhausted from the journey." Twilight says explaining things to her.

"Okay fine." Scootaloo says relenting.

Suddenly the group hears a loud noise from just outside the castle, and the group then rush to see the source. When they arrive they see Trixie's wagon destroyed.

"What happened here?" Scootaloo asks curiously.

"Maybe someone was upset with the show.'" Fluttershy says thinking about the situation.

"I don't think so." Twilight says thinking about the situation.

As she says this a large flash of light envelops the area and Trixie returns to the area.

"Trixie are you okay?" Twilight asks concerned.

As Twilight approaches she notices Trixie has grown wings and become an alicorn and her magical aura has turned red with the aura emitting from her eyes.

"Twilight, that looks like…" Fluttershy says looking at her.

"Yeah, the alicorn amulet." Twilight says looking at her.

As the group stands stunned by Trixie they notice an odd crowd forming.

"What's with these guys?" Scootaloo asks looking at them.

Suddenly the entire crowd transforms revealing themselves to be Changelings who all begin flying around.

"The Changelings." Twilight says angered by their appearance.

Everyone stunned by the sight of the Changelings then notice a large stone pillar appearing next to them. As they look at it a black unicorn in a cape with a sharpened horn appears atop the pillar.

"Is that?" Fluttershy asks scared.

"Yeah, King Sombra." Twilight says answering her.

**To be continued**


	14. Chapter 14

**MLP-Harmonics: Legacy pt.14**

In the Crystal Empire in the square King Sombra stands on a crystal pillar alongside a newly alicorned Trixie as a large group of Changelings swarm around the city.

"What the, what's going on?" Twilight asks looking at the sight.

"What's going on?" Fluttershy asks confused.

"Oh, this is quite an interesting sight, look at all this chaos." Discord says excited.

"Discord, don't enjoy this." Twilight yells to Discord.

"Sorry, old habits and all." Discord says apologizing.

"Out of our way demon." Sombra yells at Discord before zapping him.

"Hey watch the tail." Discord says reacting to that.

"Twilight, what's going on?" Apple Bloom asks concerned.

"Everyone, stay back we don't know what they're going to do." Twilight says ordering the group.

"Hey Twilight what's wrong with Trixie?" Scootaloo asks curiously.

As the group looks on they notice that Trixie stands there in an apparent daze and not responding to anything.

"Trixie, what's wrong?" Twilight asks concerned yelling out to Trixie who stands there not responding.

"Is this part of becoming an alicorn or something?" Sweetie Bell asks curiously.

"No, I mean I wasn't like this." Twilight says looking at her.

As the changelings swarm around King Sombra approaches Trixie and lifts her onto his back.

"Okay we've got what we've come for, let's return to the catacombs." King Sombra yells out to the Changelings.

Soon the swarm dissipates headed towards the east as King Sombra jumps on a group of them bunched together and flies off as well.

"What was that about?" Apple Bloom asks curiously.

"I don't know, but it can only be bad news, we have to figure out what the Changelings are up to and how King Sombra figures into things." Twilight says thinking about things.

"Well, what do we do?" Fluttershy asks curiously.

"Um, shouldn't we tell the princess?" Ditzy says nervously as the group looks at her. "I mean this is all kind of big news, shouldn't the princesses be informed?" Ditzy asks concerned with their stares.

"She's right, where's Spike I need to send a letter to Canterlot?" Twilight asks looking around.

As she does she sees Thorn running up to the group in a panicked state.

"Thorn what's wrong?" Fluttershy asks the exhausted Thorn.

"The Changelings, they cornered us and then they grabbed Spike, and then Chrys disappeared." Thorn says explaining things.

"So she was a Changeling spy." Twilight says thinking about things.

"Twilight, I don't think." Fluttershy says nervously.

"No, she was a spy and she took Spike so we couldn't contact the princesses." Twilight says panicking. "We need to mount a rescue, but we also need to contact the princesses." Twilight says thinking about things.

"Well then little princess, I can help you out with that." Discord says interjecting.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asks curiously. "Isn't your magic sealed?" Twilight asks Discord.

"Well yes, but I can still teleport." Discord says answering Twilight.

"Wait you can Teleport and we had to walk here?" Scootaloo asks annoyed.

"Well, I can't take guest with me; it drains me just to do it myself." Discord says answering her. "But I can teleport tell the princesses and be back here quickly." Discord says to Twilight.

"Twilight, I think it's a good idea." Fluttershy says backing him up.

"Fine Discord, I'm relaying on you." Twilight says to Discord.

"Well then, I'm on my way good luck rescuing Spike." Discord says as he makes a door and wanders through it.

"I really hope this won't bite us in the butt." Twilight says thinking about the situation.

Meanwhile in the frozen tundra in the middle of the snowstorm, Chrys follows the mass of Changelings trying to keep up with them.

"Hold on, I'm coming home." Chrys says to herself as she follows them.

**To be Continued**


	15. Chapter 15

**MLP-Harmonics: Legacy pt.15**

Inside a series of underground tunnels a duo of Changelings push Spike into a small cell before pulling down a cage to lock him in place.

"Geez, you guys you didn't need to take me all the way here." Spike says to the unresponsive Changelings.

"I requested your presence." King Sombra says walking up to the cage.

"King Sombra, what're you doing here?" Spike asks scared of his presence.

"That's not important, what is important is getting revenge on you." King Sombra says looking closely at Spike.

"What did I do to you?" Spike asks King Sombra nervously.

"I remember what you did to me; you gave the Crystal Heart to the pink alicorn." King Sombra says looking at Spike enraged.

"Who me, maybe you have me mistaken for another dragon." Spike says nervously.

"That doesn't matter; soon I will partake in my favorite delicacy, dragon scale soup." King Sombra says looking at Spike smacking his lips.

"No me, I taste horrible." Spike says trying to dissuade him.

"No you'll be delicious; after all it's best to eat a dragon when they're a baby, when the meat is still tender and fresh." King Sombra says walking off. "Keep watch over him, I don't want anything happening to my dinner." King Sombra says ordering the Changelings.

As King Sombra leaves Spike notices the Changelings standing still and still unresponsive to everything.

"Hey are you guys okay?" Spike asks the Changelings curiously.

The Changelings stay unresponsive, until another Changeling appears and hisses at the pair before they walk off down the hallway.

"Hey you what's the deal here?" Spike asks the new Changeling.

"You don't recognize me?" The Changeling asks Spike.

"Should I?" Spike asks curiously.

"Oh that's right, I'm still in disguise." The Changeling says before morphing into Chrys.

"Chrys how'd you get here?" Spike asks curiously.

"Well I grew up in these tunnels so I know these tunnels like the back of my hand, and I saw them take you away, so I decided to come save you." Chrys says explaining things.

"So did Twilight and the others follow you?" Spike asks curiously.

"Well, I kind of just rushed after you so I didn't have time to go for help." Chrys says answering him.

"Well, let's just hurry up and get out of here." Spike says trying to rush her.

Chrys opens the cage and the pair rush out of the area looking for an exit.

"I thought you knew this place like the back of your hand?" Spike asks sarcastically, as they rush down a hallway.

"Well they've done some odd redesigns since I've been here." Chrys says answering Spike.

Suddenly the duo find themselves in a large open area and soon see a large group of Changelings blocking their way as they approach them from both sides trying to close them in.

"What's wrong with all of you?" Chrys asks the group.

As she says this the Changelings start closing in on them and start hissing, soon Chrys hisses back at them before glaring at them and standing her ground.

"I am Chrysalis the twenty fifth daughter of Chrysalis the twenty fourth and the princess and future queen of the Changeling horde, and as your princess I order all of you to stand down." Chrys yells out at the group.

Hearing this the group starts to forcibly move bowing to her while trying to sit up.

"Princess, please escape." They all start saying attempting to hold themselves back.

"What's wrong with all of you?" Chrys asks them curiously.

"I wondered what that noise was." King Sombra says walking towards the group. "My dinner and the mutt." King Sombra says looking at them. "Well what are you doing kill them." King Sombra says ordering the Changelings.

The Changelings start shaking holding themselves from attacking Chrys and Spike.

"You pathetic insects obey my commands." King Sombra says stomping his feet.

As he says this a black mist starts to surround the room entering the Changelings and causing them to march towards Chrys and Spike, with a few of them resisting the urge and forcing themselves to stand still.

"Okay, what's going on?" Spike says breathing fire at them to keep them at bay.

"Something's controlling them." Chrys says looking at them stunned.

"I'm getting hungry how about I add a little mutt meat alongside my dragon scale soup, I can even throw in a few insubordinates." King Sombra says kicking one of the unmoving Changelings.

"You bastard, I won't let you hurt my people." Chrys yells out. "I won't let you hurt my people." Chrys yells out again.

Soon her eyes start to glow and she's over taken by a large bright light emerging from her body and she starts to fly into the air.

"What's going on?" Spike says looking at the sight.

**To Be Continued**


	16. Chapter 16

**MLP-Harmonics: Legacy pt.16**

Inside an underground cavern Spike and Chrys are surrounded by the Changelings lead by King Sombra as the entire room fills with an odd black mist, amidst this Chrys's eyes start to glow and she's surrounded by an odd light emerging from her body.

"What's going on?" Spike asks watching the sight.

"Somebody kill her." King Sombra yells out to the Changelings.

Chrys then starts to lift in the air and unleashes blasts of magic from her body zapping the Changelings and causing the mist around them to dissipate. Soon the Changelings lie on the ground unconscious and Chrys falls to the ground exhausted.

"Hey Chrys are you alright?" Spike asks her concerned.

"I think so." Chrys says answering him.

"Now that reminded me of something Twilight would do, so maybe you are related." Spike says looking over her.

"What is this?" King Sombra says looking around. "That mutt, she could be a threat." King Sombra says looking at Chrys. "Well then, it's best to end it now." He says as he tries to zap Chrys and Spike.

Before the attack can hit another blast of magic comes and blocks King Sombra's attack just before it reaches Chrys.

"Stay away from my brother and my niece." Twilight says charging down to the group.

"Twilight." Spike says running up to Twilight and hugging her.

"Ah, Twilight Sparkle, I've wanted to have some alone time with you."King Sombra says to Twilight.

"What is it that you want Sombra?" Twilight asks King Sombra.

"Nothing, it's just I was impressed by you last time, and I've always loved strong unicorns." King Sombra says to Twilight.

"Hey stay away from Twilight." Spike yells out to King Sombra.

"Don't worry; I'll be visiting you again soon, in your nightmares." King Sombra says disappearing into the dark caverns.

"Twilight?" Chrys says looking to Twilight.

"Don't worry Chrys; we'll get you out of here." Twilight says to Chrys.

"I have to save my people." Chrys says struggling before fading to unconsciousness.

"Don't worry, I'll help them." Twilight says to Chrys as she fades into unconsciousness.

A while later back in the Crystal Empire Chrys awakens to discover she's surrounded by her friends in a bed in the castle.

"What happened?" Chrys asks curiously.

"Chrys, you saved Spike and beat all those Changelings." Scootaloo says impressed.

"I did, I just kind of ran out there without thinking." Chrys says embarrassed.

"Don't sell yourself short, you were really impressive." Apple Bloom says also impressed.

"Yeah, that was to cool, I kind of wished we could've seen that." Sweetie Bells says also impressed.

"Hey wait what happened to the Changelings, something was wrong with them." Chrys says panicking.

"Don't worry, Twilight got some of the crystal ponies to help us carry them all to the castle." Spike says explaining things as he walks into the room.

"There all underneath the castle being taken care of by some nurses you shouldn't worry." Twilight says walking into the room.

"Ah, Twilight, I'm sorry I'm in the castle." Chrys says scared of Twilight.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, in fact I should thank you for saving Spike, in fact if it wasn't for you we probably couldn't have found you guys." Twilight says thanking Chrys.

"It's no problem; Spike's my friend after all." Chrys says nervously. "Wait how did you find us?" Chrys asks curiously.

"That was my doing." Discord says popping into the room. "I sensed that little display of magic and told Twilight where to go." Discord says explaining things.

"So then what'll we do now?" Chrys asks curiously.

"Well, you say you're my niece and all, so how about I start getting to know you." Twilight says looking to Chrys.

"But how do you know I'm your niece, besides I'm a Changeling." Chrys says nervously.

"Well we do have a slight family appearance." Twilight says pointing to Chrys's butt.

"Huh, what's that?" Chrys asks looking at her butt and noticing a cutie mark similar to Twilight's.

"Wait, you don't know what cutie marks are?" Scootaloo asks curiously.

"What's a cutie mark, we think these things are just fashion statements you ponies have." Chrys says looking at it.

"Well, we'll find out if we're truly family are not later, but for now I have a surprise for you." Twilight says as Shining Armor walks into the room.

"Chrys, I want to thank you for saving my brother, and I promise we'll take care of the Changelings." Shining Armor says to a nervous Chrys.

"Shining Armor, there's something else you should know." Twilight says walking over to Chrys. "Chrys here is your daughter with Chrysalis." Twilight says leaving him stunned. "I think we should leave you two alone." Twilight says pushing the others out of the room.

"Twilight are you sure that's a good idea?" Scootaloo asks her curiously.

"It's no use dwelling on it besides, nothing we can do about it now, just gotta hope everything goes well for those two, besides we have more important things to worry about." Twilight says answering her as she walks off seriously.

**To Be Continued**


	17. Chapter 17

**MLP-Harmonics: Legacy pt.17**

Inside a large room in the Crystal Castle Twilight and the group sit around trying to discuss their next step.

"So then, does anyone have any idea where to do next?" Twilight asks the group.

"Well, we should try and follow Sombra, and figure out why he wanted Trixie, and how she became an alicorn." Spike says giving his opinion.

"Well that would be good, but how exactly are we supposed to follow them, those tunnels go on forever." Sweetie Bell says giving her opinion.

"Yeah, but we still need to save Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo says trying to steer the conversation back around.

"Don't forget Pinkie Pie; we still don't know where she even is." Apple Bloom says thinking about things.

"Yes, we need to find Pinkie Pie; the Changelings could go after her." Fluttershy says thinking about the situation.

"Your right finding Pinkie Pie should be the next priority." Twilight says thinking about their situation.

"What about Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo asks concerned.

"We know that Rarity and Applejack are trying to find her, so it's best to leave it to them." Twilight says explaining things to her.

"Wait, but if they toke Rainbow Dash into those tunnels, then she could be anywhere." Scootaloo says concerned.

"But still, at least we know Rainbow Dash's location; we don't know where Pinkie Pie is at all." Twilight says concerned.

"Fine, but we should look for Rainbow Dash next." Scootaloo says concerned.

"Okay then, I'm going to find a locator spell that we can use to find Pinkie Pie." Twilight says headed towards the library.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of the Crystal Empire Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash alongside the others look around trying to get their bearings.

"That tunnel went along forever." Rainbow Dash says looking around.

"I think we're near the Crystal Empire." Rarity says looking around.

"Well should head towards the Crystal Empire, hopefully we can meet up with the others before they head off somewhere." Applejack says looking around.

The group eventually makes their way towards the Crystal Empire and soon start heading towards the castle. Soon they end up in the plaza noticing a few Changelings sitting around in a daze near the Crystal Heart.

"What're you filthy things doing over there?" Rainbow Dash asks rushing towards them.

"Rainbow, calm down it seems like something's odd about them." Rarity says using magic to stop Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, something's not quite right." Applejack says looking at them.

Suddenly Discord appears over them looking at the group.

"Well, well, if it isn't my old pals." Discord says hugging the group.

"Discord what're you doing here?" Applejack asks confused by Discord's presence.

"Hold on, let's have everyone else meet up." Discord says teleporting away. "Now then if you'd follow me." Discord says in front of the castle's doors dressed up like a tour guide.

Meanwhile in the room Twilight returns with a large book.

"What's that?" Fluttershy asks curiously.

"This is a big book of ancient spells, the locator spells in here somewhere." Twilight says opening the book.

Suddenly Discord comes into the room in the tour guides uniform followed by the others.

"Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo says running up to Rainbow Dash hugging her.

"Hey squirt, stop hugging me so tight." Rainbow Dash says to Scootaloo.

"But, how'd you get here?" Scootaloo asks Rainbow Dash curiously.

"You think the Changelings can hold back someone as awesome as me." Rainbow Dash says answering her.

"Oh you know that's not true, we had to rescue you from starving to death." Rarity says insulted by the tale.

"Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash it's great to see you all again, after so long." Fluttershy says walking up to the group.

"And it's great to see all you to." Rarity says to Fluttershy before looking around. "I see you have a few additions to your group." Rarity says looking at Thorn and Ditzy.

"Okay everyone, it's great we're all together, but I need to concentrate." Twilight says trying to calm the group.

Soon Twilight concentrates before her eyes start to glow soon the glow fades and Twilight looks at the group exhausted.

"Twilight, what was that about?" Applejack asks confused by the goings on.

"I was trying to use a locator spell to find Pinkie Pie, but it feels like something, was stopping me from reaching her." Twilight says explaining things.

"What do you mean dearie?" Rarity asks curiously.

"I don't know, I can't explain it, but something felt wrong." Twilight says explaining things.

"Well don't let it bother you Twilight just give it another try." Spike says trying to encourage Twilight.

Soon Spike burps before a latter magically forms from the gases exhaled.

"What the a letter, at a time like this." Twilight says looking at the letter.

"Twilight what is it?" Applejack asks curiously.

"Everyone, we need to sleep immediately, we need to meet with the princesses." Twilight says answering her.

**To Be Continued**


	18. Chapter 18

**MLP-Harmonics: Legacy pt.18**

Inside a room with multiple beds in the Crystal Empire Twilight and the group sit around in the beds trying to go to sleep.

"Hey, Twilight why exactly are we trying to go to sleep?" Rainbow Dash asks frustrated by the fact she can't get to sleep.

"Princess Luna told us we need to meet her in the realm of sleep, because she has important news for us and we can't get to Canterlot." Twilight says explaining things to the group.

"Well it's a bit hard to go to sleep on demand." Rarity says to Twilight. "Oh, maybe if we had messages." Rarity says making a suggestion.

"A nice cup of tea could do the trick." Fluttershy says making a suggestion.

"Twilight, don't you have some sleep spell or something to help us?" Applejack asks Twilight curiously.

"Well, I did pick up a spell that helps with insomnia, but I haven't practiced it yet." Twilight says answering her.

"Well, then use it, I'm sick and tired of sitting around here struggling to get to sleep, and these beds aren't even that comfortable." Rainbow Dash says to Twilight.

"Okay then, everyone relax for a second." Twilight says to the group.

Twilight concentrates for a moment before a large magical aura surrounds the group as they all begin to pass out because of it.

The group finds themselves in the dream world looking around at the sights.

"So did it work?" Applejack asks curiously.

"Well, I'm guessing this is the dream world, I mean look at that." Rainbow Dash says pointing to a heard of buffalo ballet dancing in the distance.

"The dream world's a bit drab, looks like a cacophony of colors; it needs some direction if you ask me." Rarity says looking around.

"Well this world is made from the subconscious of every pony so it's a bit hard for interior design." Luna says flying down to the group.

"Princess Luna." Applejack says before bowing to Luna.

"Luna, it's great to see you, but where is Princess Celestia?" Twilight asks Luna curiously looking around.

As the group looks around a bright flash of light emerges from above them before Celestia flies down and lands in front of them.

"That's quite the entrance sister." Luna says looking at Celestia.

"Well, I try, besides there's not much else to do here." Celestia says to Luna.

"Princess Celestia, it's so great to see you." Twilight says happily to Celestia.

"And you to my faithful student." Celestia says happily to Twilight.

"I'm sorry, I haven't found a way to wake you up, but I'm still looking and I haven't given up yet." Twilight says to Celestia.

"It's no problem, Twilight; I kept something from you about the curse keeping me asleep." Celestia says to Twilight.

"Yes, and it's related to the reason we called you." Luna says explaining things to the group.

"Wait, so why are we here?" Rainbow Dash asks curiously.

"Have any of you wondered why the highest political power in Equestria are princesses?" Celestia asks the group.

"Well, no it's just the way things have always been." Applejack says answering her.

"Yes, it's the way things have been since before recorded history." Twilight says expounding on Applejacks thought.

"That's because we altered history a bit." Celestia begrudgingly says to Twilight.

"You altered history?" Fluttershy asks curiously.

"Well, they say history is written by the winners, even though I think it's a little unfair, as someone who was almost erased from history." Luna says explaining things.

"Wait, then who's the true ruler of Equestria?" Twilight asks curiously.

"That would be our older sister Queen Gaia." Celestia explains to the group.

**To Be Continued**


	19. Chapter 19

**MLP-Harmonics: Legacy pt. 19**

In the dream world Twilight and the others stand stunned at the news Celestia has just told them.

"Wait, you have an older sister and she's the queen?" Twilight asks curiously.

"Yes, at one point in time there were three of us." Celestia says answering Twilight.

"So where is she, and what does that have to do with what's going on?" Rainbow Dash asks curiously.

"This is shocking news, but it does seem like a bit of a tangent." Applejack says thinking about things.

"Yes, but this is all connected." Luna says to the group.

"Allow me to explain." Celestia says to the group.

Soon she creates a large screen showing various images as she starts to speak.

"_In the ancient past us three sisters ruled Equestria watching over the little ponies, I managed the sun, while Luna managed the moon, while Gaia controlled the earth. She changed the seasons, brought the storm and various other things, we all ruled happily and things were great for a time, but eventually something happened to Gaia. An ancient grudge against us resurfaced and showed Gaia, a disastrous future, fueled by that she turned against her subjects and tried to eliminate all non plant life, she turned into a nightmare, Nightmare Terra. It took everything we had, but Luna and I sealed her within the depths of the earth under the Tree of Harmony in the Everfree forest, unfortunately the curse would then strike Luna and it turned her into Nightmare Moon, this curse is known as the Nightmare Shroud._" Celestia says telling the tale.

"We believed the curse was gone for good after you all rid me of it, but it seems it was still around weakened by the Elements of Harmony and staying hidden all this time to regain its strength." Luna explains to the group.

"Wait, if the Elements were keeping it at bay, how's it doing this now?" Rainbow Dash asks curiously.

"Was giving the Elements back to the tree responsible?" Twilight asks curiously.

"No, you were right to give the Elements back, but the Elements were strengthened by your bond to each other, something happened that temporarily weakened that bond, and that's when the Nightmare Shroud started to rebuild its strength." Celestia explains to the group.

"Well when could that've been, we've always been close?" Applejack asks confused.

"Could it have been during Shining Armor and Princess Cadance's wedding, when we were all mad at Twilight before Chrysalis revealed herself." Fluttershy says thinking about things.

"Oh, yeah that." Applejack says thinking about it.

"Either way the Nightmare Shroud regained its power and haunted you all attempting to possess all of you, but it failed eventually leading to Ponyville's destruction." Luna explains to the group.

"During that time, the curse attempted to strike me, but I was able to defend myself and fell into my slumber instead." Celestia says explaining things.

"So this Nightmare Shroud is the thing that took over the Changelings, and is using them for what exactly?" Rarity asks curiously.

"The Nightmare Shroud, has only one purpose to corrupt and transform alicorns into Nightmares and use them to take over Equestria and spread chaos." Luna explains to the group.

"But how did Trixie turn into and alicorn and what about Sombra?" Twilight asks confused.

"Twilight Sparkle, you once said that Trixie once had acquired the Alicorn Amulet, the thing was originally created by the being that became the Nightmare Shroud to create alicorns to eventually possess as well as corrupting them to make the Nightmare process easier." Luna explains to the group.

"But we separated Trixie from the amulet, so how'd that still work?" Applejack asks confused.

"Even with them physically separated they could've still be connected somehow and then slowly but surely it turned Trixie into an alicorn." Twilight says thinking about things.

"So then what is thing planning?" Rarity asks confused.

"It turned Trixie into an alicorn in hopes of possessing her to use as her body, and it's just using the Changelings as a means to an end." Twilight says thinking about things.

"But what's Sombra gotta do with this?" Fluttershy asks curiously.

"I don't know, but we shouldn't worry about Sombra, for now we have to find Pinkie Pie and follow behind Sombra, we need to stop the Nightmare Shroud, before it gets to Trixie." Twilight says thinking about things.

Meanwhile in an unknown cave King Sombra sits around staring at the dazed Trixie.

"So then, how long will this take?" Sombra asks something confused.

"Not long, those insects were a great help to the plan, but soon them and their queen will be of no use, and I will have a body yet again." A voice says coming from nowhere.

"And then, I will have Twilight Sparkle for myself." King Sombra says excitedly.

"We have to keep those six apart, if they get together, it will spell the end of my plan." The voice says again.

"Don't worry, we still have the pink one and she's still within your thrall all we need to do is bid our time." Sombra says happily.

As he says a pony in a hood appears walking into the room, before King Sombra removes it revealing a straight haired Pinkie Pie.

"If we kill her then everything will be fine." Sombra says thinking about things.

"No, if we do her Element would just move onto another host and then they could possibly find her and then they could defeat me." The voice says as mist fills the room.

"Now then let's move onto the next phase." Sombra says excitedly.

**To Be Continued**


	20. Chapter 20

**MLP-Harmonics: Legacy pt. 20**

Inside the Crystal Empire Chrys walks into a room with Scootaloo and the others waiting around.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Chrys asks curiously.

"My sis and the others caught up and now we're waiting for Twilight to finish talking with the princesses." Apple Bloom explains to Chrys.

"Wait, the other princesses are here?" Chrys asks scared.

"No, their sleeping and talking to them in the dream world." Scootaloo says answering her.

"Why are you scared of the princesses?" Sweetie Bell asks Chrys curiously.

"Mom always said I'd have to fight them when I became queen to make a better home for the Changelings, and she kept telling me how strong they are so, I'm terrified of them." Chrys explains to the group.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you guys won't have to fight, and maybe after all this you can live with us." Scootaloo says optimistically.

"I hope so, I kind of like being able to see my father." Chrys says embarrassed. "But, I want to save my mom at all cost." Chrys says seriously.

"Don't worry; we'll help save your mom." Throne says walking up to her.

"Yeah, we're friends after all." Ditzy says happily.

"Well, hopefully the news we have will help with that." Twilight says walking into the room followed by the others.

"What do you mean?" Chrys asks Twilight curiously.

"We know what's going on, and who's behind it." Twilight says answering her.

Soon Twilight explains things to the group who sit there stunned by the news.

"So then this thing took control of my mom?" Chrys asks curiously.

"Yes, and we need to go after them now." Twilight says answering Chrys.

"But what about Pinkie Pie?" Sweetie Bell asks curiously.

"We guess the thing blocking Twilight's locator spell must be that Nightmare Shroud, so we're guessing Pinkie Pie's probably with them being controlled like Chrysalis." Applejack says explaining things to the group.

"So then, let's get ready and head after them." Scootaloo says excitedly.

"Wait a second squirt, your all staying here." Rainbow Dash says to Scootaloo.

"What do you mean?" Scootaloo asks curiously.

"Listen, you did great making it this far, and you helped save me, but now things are getting to dangerous, after we get Pinkie Pie, we'll be able to finish this thing, so you should stay here for now, until we finish this up." Rainbow Dash says explaining things to Scootaloo.

"She's right all of you are staying here in the Crystal Empire." Twilight says ordering the group.

"Twilight, I need to save my mom, I can't just stick around here with her in danger." Chrys says begging Twilight.

"Sorry, but I can't let you, you're my niece, my family and I want to protect you, besides Shinning Armor would never forgive me if you got hurt." Twilight says to Chrys. "But I swear, I'll save your mother." Twilight says to Chrys seriously.

"Wait a minute what about the rest of us?" Thorn asks curiously.

"You're all staying here and that's the end of it." Twilight says ordering the group.

A while later Twilight and the others stand in front of the gates of the Crystal Empire looking out at the icy wasteland.

"Okay everyone, let's get moving." Twilight says to the group.

"Yes, let's save Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash says excitedly.

"Yeah, let's hurry this up." Rarity says looking on.

"Well then come on y'all." Applejack says holding her hat.

"I'm scared, but I wanna help Pinkie." Fluttershy says along with the others.

"Well come on guys." Spike says rushing out.

"Yes, everyone let's get a move on." Discord says appearing amongst the group, following behind them.

**To Be Continued**


	21. Chapter 21

**MLP-Harmonics: Legacy pt. 21**

In the middle of the crystal mountains Twilight Sparkle and company hike through the mountains looking for signs of the Changelings.

"Are you sure we're headed the right way?" Rarity asks tired of hiking around.

"Rarity, don't give up yet, we've barely been hiking." Applejack says complaining to Rarity.

"That's not what I'm saying, I'm saying these mountains are vast, are we sure those tunnels don't lead in this direction?" Rarity asks concerned.

"Chrys said that the Changelings, never dug a tunnel in the Crystal Mountains, and besides I'm sure that they'd have a guard or two guarding the tunnels, so I think it's best we make our way by the mountains." Twilight says explaining things.

"But how do we know where we're going?" Fluttershy asks curiously.

"Don't worry; I'm sure Twilight has everything handled." Spike says trying to calm their fears.

"I'm sorry to say, I don't know where we're headed, no one's even explored these mountains that much." Twilight says explaining things.

"Well none of that matters, we know that the Changelings are here so all we have to do is search around here and we should be able to find them eventually." Applejack says optimistically.

"Yeah, and besides, I can just circle the mountain until I find something." Rainbow Dash says boasting.

"That's not a good idea, we should stick together incase more Changelings show up." Fluttershy says to calm Rainbow Dash.

"Yes, besides we don't wanna go saving you if you wind up getting yourself captured again." Applejack says teasing Rainbow Dash.

"Oh shut up, I only got caught because they ambushed me and attacked Cloudsdale." Rainbow Dash says making an excuse.

"Okay guys; let's hurry along, before we lose daylight." Twilight says leading the group along.

A minute later the group arrives in the middle of a clearing nearby a cave, as the sun starts to set.

"Okay then, we're going to take a rest around here, and then we'll head out again in the morning." Twilight says explaining things to the group.

"Okay we should probably take shifts taking watch for any Changelings." Applejack says making a suggestion.

"Okay, Spike why don't you take the first watch?" Twilight asks Spike curiously.

"Wait, why me?" Spike asks concerned.

"Well, you sleep harder and earlier than all of us so if we go to sleep now, you'll be awake and then when you get sleepy you can wake one of us up." Twilight explains to Spike.

"Okay, okay, I'll take the first watch." Spike says nervously.

A while later the while the others sleep Spike watches the group patrolling around the area.

"Okay Spike, calm down so what if it's dark, and scary, and there are possessed crazy Changelings hiding somewhere in the mountains and the only thing keeping you and your friends safe is you, there's no pressure." Spike says trying to calm himself.

As he does he wanders into a hooded pony, before letting out a loud scream at the sight of the pony.

"Spike, what's wrong?" Twilight asks Spike curiously as the noise wakes her up.

Soon the other's wake up because of the commotion, before noticing the figure.

"Who are you and what're you doing here." Rainbow Dash says rushing towards the figure.

As Rainbow Dash charges at the figure she knocks its hood off, revealing a straight haired Pinkie Pie, shocking the group.

**To Be Continued**


	22. Chapter 22

**MLP-Harmonics: Legacy pt. 22**

In the middle of the Crystal Mountains the group is awakened by Spike screaming at the appearance of an odd hooded pony in the middle of their makeshift camp, seeing the figure Rainbow Dash charges at it revealing a straight haired Pinkie Pie staring seriously at the group.

"Pinkie, what're ya'll doing?" Applejack asks curiously.

"Pinkie are you okay?" Fluttershy asks her curiously.

Pinkie Pie, doesn't respond with to their inquires, but instead rushes past the group into the cave behind them.

"Hey Pinkie, wait up." Rainbow Dash says rushing after her.

The group then quickly follows behind her into the caves.

Inside the caves Rainbow Dash chases Pinkie Pie, before managing to tackle her and pin her to the ground.

"Pinkie Pie, what's wrong with you?" Rainbow Dash asks Pinkie Pie curiously.

As she's pinned an odd mist begins to emerge from Pinkie Pie's body and soon the mist jumps onto Rainbow Dash encompassing her.

A minute later the group searches around the caves looking for the pair.

"Guys this cave is creepy." Spike says scared.

"Come on Spike, don't be so scared." Applejack says berating Spike. "Look even Fluttershy isn't scared." Applejack says pointing to Fluttershy.

"Oh, I'm terrified, but I don't want to leave my friends behind." Fluttershy says slightly shacking.

"That's just what I like about you Fluttershy." Discord says appearing above the group.

"Discord, where have you been?" Rarity asks Discord Curiously.

"I was napping in a nearby tree; it was quite relaxing until a loud baby dragon woke me up with his screaming." Discord says answering her.

"Oh, shut up I was just surprised." Spike says embarrassed.

"Guys, be quite I hear something." Twilight says silencing the group.

As the group stop they hear odd footsteps approaching them, before they notice Pinkie Pie standing in front of them.

"There's Pinkie, but where's Rainbow?" Applejack asks curiously.

Soon Rainbow Dash comes and crashes into Rarity.

"Rainbow Dash, what're you doing?" Rarity asks annoyed by Rainbow Dash's actions.

Soon an odd mist emerges from Rainbow Dash and starts to surround Rarity.

"Twilight, that mist." Spike says looking at the mist.

"Rarity!" Twilight screams out at the sight.

Soon the mist dissipates and Rainbow Dash gets off Rarity, who soon stands up, and soon the trio starts to encircle the others.

"Twilight, what's going on?" Fluttershy asks scared.

"That mist, must be a part of the Nightmare Shroud, I think it's possessing them." Twilight says observing things.

"Looks like we need a distraction." Discord says snapping his finger and turning into a bright light bulb.

The light from the light bulb blinds the possessed trio and when the light fades the others are nowhere to be seen.

A minute later somewhere else inside the cave Twilight and the others arrived in a blast of magical energy, with Twilight falling over tired.

"Teleporting that many people is exhausting." Twilight says breathing heavily.

"Twilight, what's going on?" Applejack asks curiously.

"Yes, you said something about them being possessed?" Fluttershy asks curiously.

"Well, that mist is similar to the mist that was around the Changeling's tunnels when King Sombra escaped with Trixie, remember that dark force I felt when I tried a locator spell to find Pinkie Pie, I'm guessing that was it." Twilight says explaining things.

"Anyway, what're we going to do?" Applejack asks curiously.

"Well, if they haven't turned into nightmare's then they can't be fully possessed, didn't some of the Changelings seem to break free temporarily because of the little Halfling brat." Discord says thinking about things.

"So then it might act similar to Discord's brainwashing spell." Twilight says thinking about things.

"Yeah, let's not talk about that." Applejack says thinking about things.

"Okay then everyone, I have a plan, but we all need to be ready." Twilight says beginning to explain things.

**To Be Continued**


	23. Chapter 23

**MLP-Harmonics: Legacy pt. 23**

Inside some caves in the Crystal Mountains a possessed Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity search around looking for Twilight and the others. Soon they enter a large chamber in the caves where they see Fluttershy standing in the open.

"Twilight, I don't think this plan is really good." Fluttershy says nervously.

The trio try to pounce on Fluttershy before she flies up and transforms into Discord.

"Well, well looks like they actually fell for it." Discord says looking at the trio.

While the three look on Discord Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy jump on the trio trapping them.

"Okay Twilight what now?" Applejack asks concerned.

Soon the trio start to growl at the others as the mist emerges from their body.

"Whatever your doing you better do it now." Applejack says as the mist starts to encompass them.

As the mist surrounds them Twilight's horn begins to glow brighter and brighter before it's light penetrates the mist.

"Twilight are you okay?" Spike asks running up to her.

"I'm fine, I just feel a little drained." Twilight says barely holding herself up.

"What just happened?" Rainbow Dash asks waking up.

"I don't know but my head feels fuzzy." Rarity says waking up as well.

"Your okay." Fluttershy says happily.

"What happened where's Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow Dash asks curiously.

"You were attacked by that strange mist, but we managed to save you, but I don't know about Pinkie Pie." Twilight says explaining things.

As the group looks back they see Pinkie Pie twitching.

"Everyone get back we don't know what she's going to do." Twilight says ordering the group.

Soon Pinkie Pie starts to get up as the others back away from her, soon Pinkie Pie looks at the others and suddenly her hair puffs up.

"Everyone!" Pinkie Pie says excitedly grabbing the others.

"Pinkie Pie, it's great to see you to, but let go." Twilight says happily to Pinkie Pie.

"Yeah, your chocking us." Rainbow Dash says to Pinkie Pie as well.

"Sorry but I'm so happy to see you, it's been so long." Pinkie Pie says happily.

"I know sugar plum, but we should really get a move on, we have to get moving, and we've got a lot to catch you up on." Applejack says to Pinkie Pie.

"Okay, I'm just really happy to see everyone, even you Discord." Pinkie Pie says to everyone.

"It's okay, we've missed you too, and we've got some important things to tell you." Fluttershy says to Pinkie Pie happily.

"Oaky then." Pinkie Pie says happily following behind the others.

A while later the group sits around at their camp catching Pinkie Pie up with things.

"So then this Nightmare Thingy is controlling the Changelings?" Pinkie Pie asks curiously.  
>"Yes, and it was controlling you for a while, are you okay?" Fluttershy asks Pinkie Pie curiously.<p>

"I'm fine, just need some candy or something." Pinkie Pie says looking through a the groups bag.

"Okay then, girls with the six of us together we'll defiantly stop the Nightmare Shroud and save the Changelings." Twilight says confidently.

Meanwhile in an unknown location in the Crystal Mountains King Sombra looks around as the odd mist surrounds Trixie.

"So then how long will this take?" King Sombra asks curiously.

"It'll be some time, I won't make a mistake like the last two times, I'm robbing this one of all her will and taking her body." The Nightmare Shroud says as the mist intensifies.

"Well then, how long do I have to keep up the charade." A voice says walking into the room.

Soon a dark purple alicorn with a dark purple mane emerges from the shadows and cuddles up to King Sombra.

"Hello there hunny." She says kissing King Sombra. "You were great as usual last night." She says teasing King Sombra.

"Well I live to please." King Sombra says flirting.

"Nightmare Eclipse, return to your post, we still have needs of the Changelings, just in case some of them get uppity like the others." The Nightmare Shroud says to the Mare.

"Fine, but soon I'm going to go destroy that faulty doppelganger." She says as she turns into mist and flies out of the room.

Soon Queen Chrysalis walks in and looks around the room in a daze.

"I really hate possessing this body, I liked the pink one better, but soon I'll have my own body again." She says excitedly.

"Yes soon Equestria will have a new queen." The Nightmare Shroud says happily.

**To Be Continued**


	24. Chapter 24

**MLP-Harmonics: Legacy pt. 24**

While Twilight and the others deal with the Pinkie Pie situations, in the Crystal Empire inside the castle Scootaloo and the others sit around waiting for any news from Twilight and the others.

"Scootaloo, you've been staring out of that window forever, they're not going to finish their mission that fast." Apple Bloom says trying to convince Scootaloo.

"Well I'm just tired of sitting here, I'm going stir-crazy." Scootaloo says barely able to stand still.

"Well just find something to distract you." Sweetie Bell says trying to convince her.

"What like you, you've played tic-tak-toe over one hundred times now." Scootaloo says complaining.

"Well I haven't won a single game, and I'm determined to beat Ditzy." Sweetie Bell says staring intensely at a piece of paper.

"How many does this make?" Apple Bloom asks curiously.

"I lost count after fifty." Sweetie Bell says answering her.

"It's been ninety five matches with this being the ninety fifth." Ditzy says explaining things.

"Geez, I can't sit around just waiting anymore." Scootaloo says annoyed.

Suddenly Thorn walks into the room looking around at the goings on.

"So then, things are still the same here?" Thorn asks looking around.

"Yup." Apple Bloom says answering her.

"Anyway, we have to get moving." Thorn says to the group excitedly.

"What why?" Scootaloo asks curiously.

"Chrys has gone missing." Thorn says explaining things.

Meanwhile in the middle of the city Chrys goes around the city trying to sneak around avoiding being seen.

"Okay, if I go this way, I'll be able to get to the Crystal Mountains in no time." Chrys says happily.

"So then where you going?" Scootaloo says sneaking up behind her on her scooter.

Chrys begins nervously transforming startled by Scootaloo.

"I'm not going anywhere." Chrys say nervously.

"You're not fooling us your trying to go after Twilight to go save your mom." Scootaloo says walking up to Chrys.

"Well I need to save my mom, I can't just sit by." Chrys says trying to explain herself.

"Well we're not letting you go." Sweetie Bell says to Chrys seriously.

"Even if we're friends, I won't let anyone stop me." Chrys says seriously.

"You didn't let her finish, we won't let you go alone, we're going with you." Thorn says to Chrys seriously. "Us Halflings have to stick together after all." Thorn says jokingly.

"Yeah, let's go." Ditzy says excitedly.

"Okay then, let's make our way to the Crystal Mountains, if we hurry up we can catch up to Twilight." Chrys says seriously rushing off.

"Hey don't go without us." Scootaloo says chasing after her followed by the others.

**To Be Continued**


	25. Chapter 25

**MLP-Harmonics: Legacy pt. 25**

In the Crystal Mountains Twilight and company make their way through the mountains looking for any sign of the Changelings.

"So then, we managed to find Pinkie Pie, but now we've got to find the Changelings, and the best way to do that is to randomly search these mountains looking for them randomly?" Rarity asks curiously.

"Well that's the only hope we have, it's not like there's going to be some big sign telling us where they are." Applejack says annoyed.

"Well someone could look ahead for us." Rainbow Dash says looking at Discord.

"Oh you mean me, well that wouldn't work, I mean just imagine what could happen if I ended up possessed." Discord says trying to dissuade Rainbow Dash.

"Well that's true, even with you weakened it'd be bad if the bad guys got a hold of your magic." Rainbow Dash says thinking about it.

"Hey wait, the Nightmare Shroud can't posses you and, you can detect magical disturbances, shouldn't you be leading us to where they are?" Twilight asks realizing things.

"Well yes that is true, but still it could be dangerous, on top of that this whole area feels wrong right now, it'd take some time to pinpoint an exact location." Discord says explaining things.

"Well if you can do that why don't you?" Pinkie Pie asks curiously.

"Well it's going to be dangerous, and now I'm weak so who knows what'll happen if I get zapped by something, I really don't want to be stone again." Discord says explaining himself.

As he says this the entire group starts to eye Fluttershy.

"Now Discord, normally I would never ask you to do anything dangerous..." Fluttershy says to Discord.

"Oh thank you Fluttershy, I knew I could count on you." Discord says hugging Fluttershy happily.

"But this is a major emergency and everyone could be in danger and we're losing time the more we wander around." Fluttershy says trying to convince Discord.

"Is this how all of you feel?" Discord asks the group.

"Well it is the fastest way, and besides their probably distracted right now." Applejack says trying to convince Discord.

"Well then fine." Discord says relenting. "But I need all of you to stay here and if anything happens to watch my back." Discord says to the group.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure your safe." Fluttershy says to Discord.

"We'll do our best to watch out for you, but if you're in danger get out of here and protect yourself." Twilight says to Discord.

"Okay, just wait here then, oh and try not to use any magic, throws the whole thing off." Discord says as he disappears.

Soon Discord reappears atop a nearby mountain top.

"Okay then, let's do this." Discord says as he closes his eyes to concentrate.

Meanwhile in their hideout the Nightmare Shrouds mist surrounds Trixie more and more when Nightmare Eclipse and King Sombra walk in.

"What is it, you're not going to say she's pregnant are something?" The Nightmare Shroud asks King Sombra.

"No, we've detected something in the mountains, it's those incessant element bearers they're trying to find out location, and the pink ones been freed from my grasp." Nightmare Eclipse explains to the Nightmare Shroud.

"Damn we're so close, but how are they trying to find us?" The Nightmare Shroud asks curiously.

"Their using the demons magic to track us, he can feel the disturbance created by your spell ad even though it's spread throughout the mountains, he can still narrow down the source." King Sombra explains.

"So then what do you suggest?" The Nightmare Shroud asks curiously.

"Allow me to finish what I started three years ago, this time I'll destroy the demon and take down the element bearers, and then I'll have a new body as well." Nightmare Eclipse says as she fades away into mist.

"Should I follow her?" King Sombra asks concerned.

"No she can handle this much." The Nightmare Shroud says as she leaves.

A while later Discord emerges sits atop the mountain, still concentrating on finding the Changeling lair.

"There it is, I found it." Discord says happily at the revelation.

"Well that's too bad." Nightmare Eclipse says appearing behind Discord.

Soon a loud cry is heard across the mountains reaching Twilight and the others resting below.

"What was that?" Twilight asks curiously.

"That was Discord, something happened." Fluttershy says concerned.

"Hold on now, Discord's a slippery snake I'm sure he can wiggle himself out of whatever mess he's in." Applejack says trying to calm Fluttershy.

"But still he could be in danger, we should try to get to him just in case." Twilight says thinking about things.

Soon Discord teleports in front of the group his left arm and leg turned to stone.

"Discord!" Fluttershy says concerned at the sight.

"Don't worry about me now, I've found their base, it's towards the back end of the mountain a large structure carved into the mountain." Discord explains to the group.

Soon the area is covered by an odd mist.

"Wait the Nightmare Shroud again?" Rainbow Dash asks concerned.

"No this mist is different." Twilight says looking at the mist. "Almost a little to familiar." Twilight says observing it.

"Well I'd expect nothing less from my doppelganger." Nightmare Eclipse says appearing above the group.

"You, but we got rid of you and the others three years ago." Applejack says looking at Nightmare Eclipse.

"Well don't worry it'll all be over soon." Nightmare Eclipse says boasting to the group.

Soon she zaps Discord with another bolt of energy which fully turns him into stone.

"You know it's a shame, it's only because me and my sisters drained this guy that I'm alive today, but now, he's outlived his usefulness." Nightmare Eclipse says as she lifts Discords statue into the air.

"What're you doing with that?" Twilight asks enraged.

"Don't hurt him." Fluttershy says begging her.

"Don't worry he won't feel a thing." Nightmare Eclipse says boasting.

"You better put him down if you know what's good for you." Applejack says boasting to the others.

"Oh, poor word choice." Nightmare Eclipse says teasing the group.

Soon she tosses Discord's statue over the edge throwing it down from the mountain, as it tumbles it hits the cliff walls and breaks apart more and more before shattering at the bottom.

"Would you look at that, maybe if he had his full power then he could still be alive, possibly, but like this I don't know." Nightmare Eclipse says boasting.

"I'm going to hurt you and get revenge for all the people you hurt, now, three years ago, and anyone else you hurt in the past three years." Twilight says threatening her.

"Well then, let's see you try." Nightmare Eclipse says charging at Twilight.

**To Be Continued**


	26. Chapter 26

**MLP-Harmonics: Legacy pt. 26**

In the Crystal Mountains Twilight and friends stand in front of Nightmare Eclipse, just after she turns a petrified Discord over the edge of the mountains.

"So much for the demon, I guess he really was weakened." Nightmare Eclipse says jokingly.

"Discord?" Fluttershy asks as she starts to cry looking over the edge.

"Don't cry Fluttershy, I mean Discord is immortal like the princesses that's why Princess Celestia turned him to stone." Applejack says trying to cheer her up.

"Well sorry to tell you, but he broke apart when I tossed him, and with his weakened state there's no way for him to come back from that, so he's essentially dead." Nightmare Eclipse says trying to crush Fluttershy.

As she says this Fluttershy starts to burst into tears from the news.

"Why you." Rainbow Dash says charging at Nightmare Eclipse.

As she does Nightmare Eclipse turns into mist and moves further back.

"Well then just as implosive as ever." Nightmare Eclipse says to Rainbow Dash.

"Quite you." Pinkie Pie says as she shoots off a cannon at Nightmare Eclipse.

"Ah, Pinkie Pie, I miss being inside your body, I was able to see my sister again." Nightmare Eclipse says getting next to Pinkie Pie.

Soon Twilight blasts Nightmare Eclipse with an energy bolt knocking her back.

"I see that's still effective." Twilight says as she charges another energy blast.

"Well then, it's nice to see the princess come back." Nightmare Eclipse says looking at Twilight. "The princess who was so ready to abandon her friends to save her precious mentor." Nightmare Eclipse says to Twilight, before teleporting behind her.

"Shut up you." Twilight says blasting her again.

As she does this she fades into mist that surrounds the group.

"Oh dear Twilight, always so ready to solve a problem, if you hadn't have ran off you could've saved your friends before me and the others got out hands on them." Nightmare Eclipse says taunting Twilight.

"Shut up." Twilight says trying to blast her.

"You can't get rid of me dear Twilight after all I am a part of you." Nightmare Eclipse says to Twilight boasting.

As Twilight keeps blasting her mist Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy fly out of the mist and crash into Twilight.

"Twilight." Fluttershy says excited to see Twilight.

"So then how do we deal with this thing?" Rainbow Dash asks curiously.

"We have to use the Harmonic Energy from the elements and blast her with it." Twilight says explaining things.

"But don't we need everyone to do that?" Fluttershy asks curiously.

"I think this mist is being used to keep us separated, we have to somehow get to the others inside this mess." Twilight explains to the duo.

"Okay then, how do we do that?" Rainbow Dash asks curiously.

"Gather behind me, she can't seem to reach me physically for some reason and just in case I'll encase us in a magic bubble." Twilight explains to the duo.

Soon the duo fall behind Twilight and before she creates a magic bubble protecting them.

"Okay, let's search." Twilight says to the others as they walk into the mist.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the mist Rarity protects herself, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie from the mist with her own magic bubble.

"I don't get it isn't this thing supposed to kill us or something?" Applejack asks curiously.

"Well maybe she's just trying to delay us." Pinkie Pie says happily thinking about things.

"What why'd she be doing that?" Applejack asks confused.

"Well it does make since, all she has to do is delay us until this Nightmare Shroud thingy finishes up whatever it's doing to Trixie." Rarity says thinking about things.

"That's right, you three are so insignificant by yourselves, don't you feel a bit overshadowed by your other friends?" Nightmare Eclipse asks the trio.

"Shut it, we don't need to listen to her, let's just start looking Twilight, and the others." Applejack says directing the others.

"Okie dokie loki." Pinkie Pie says happily bouncing.

"Okay let's just make our way out of here." Rarity says as she leads the group along.

After a while both groups wander around looking for any signs of the others in the dark mist.

"We've been stuck in this mess for what seems like forever." Rainbow Dash says complaining.

"Well at least we're making some progress." Fluttershy says optimistically.

"No we haven't we've passed that same rock like nine times." Rainbow Dash says pointing at a large stone nearby the group.

"I think this mist is making us run around in circles." Twilight says thinking about things.

"These delaying tactics are annoying, why don't you come out and fight." Rainbow Dash yells out towards the mist.

"Oh, it's more fun watching you all flail around inside of me, it's almost sexual isn't it." Nightmare Eclipse says teasing Rainbow Dash.

"Shut up." Rainbow Dash says annoyed.

"She's trying to distract us, we have to do something to find the others and get rid of this mist." Twilight says thinking about things.

"What if we flap our wings?" Fluttershy asks curiously.

"What?" Rainbow Dash asks her curiously.

"I mean we could try making an air funnel to get rid of the mist and then we find the others." Fluttershy says explaining things.

"Yes, just like what you did at the reservoir three years ago." Twilight says thinking about the idea.

"Okay then, let's do this thing." Rainbow Dash says getting excited.

Soon the trio take flight and start flying around in circles, as they fly faster and faster they create a wind tunnel that sucks up the mist revealing Rarity and the others also wandering around in circles.

"Hey lookie." Pinkie Pie says pointing at the others.

"Your all okay." Fluttershy says happily descending.

As the group reunites happily the mist flairs up again the group bundle together to defend themselves.

"You fools I won't let you go any further." Nightmare Eclipse yells out at the group advancing at them.

As the group huddles together Twilight horn gathers magical energy, before blasting the mist away.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, and besides I delayed you long enough you'll never make it now." Nightmare Eclipse says as she fades away.

As the group watches on the mist fades and they look over the edge and at their surroundings.

"Is she gone this time?" Applejack asks curiously.

"Is Discord okay?" Fluttershy asks as she looks over the edge.

As she looks over the edge she sees the shards of the broken statue before seeing Discords head still laying petrified.

"We'll figure out how to fix him later, but now we've got a mission to do." Applejack says trying to encourages Fluttershy.

"Okay girls let's." Twilight says seriously as she looks towards the distance.

As the group moves on a small amount of mist forms before following behind the group.

**To Be Continued**


	27. Chapter 27

**MLP-Harmonics: Legacy pt. 27**

In the Crystal Mountains Twilight and the others approach a large cavern in the middle of the mountains.

"So then you think this is it?" Applejack says looking in the caverns.

"That is it." A voice says from behind the group.

As they turn around they see Chrys and the others approaching them.

"Hey guys what're you doing here?" Spike asks approaching them happily.

"Chrys I told you to stay in the Crystal Empire, I said you weren't allowed to come on this mission." Twilight says yelling at Chrys.

"I can't just sit around with my mom in danger." Chrys says trying to counteract Twilight.

"Apple Bloom, I told you to stick around as well." Applejack says yelling at Apple Bloom.

"I couldn't let my friends go on without me, they could've used my help." Apple Bloom says to Applejack.

"How'd you guys get here so fast?" Rainbow Dash asks curiously.

"We used the Changeling tunnels." Sweetie Bell says explaining things.

"I thought that none of the tunnels made it this far into the mountains." Fluttershy says thinking about things.

"Well it wasn't finished all the way, it was still in development before this happened, only a few of us knew about it." Chrys says explaining things.

"Well they're here what do we do with them?" Rarity asks curiously.

"We can't leave them out here." Fluttershy says thinking about things.

"Fine they'll come with us, but you'll stick close to us and if anything happens you'll go find a safe place to hide." Twilight says ordering the group.

"Okay." The group says in unison.

Meanwhile inside the cavern the speck of mist crawls down into the cavern before finding King Sombra standing over Queen Chrysalis's unconscious body.

"Sombra my dear." Nightmare Eclipse says to King Sombra.

"Eclipse, what happened to you." King Sombra says picking her up.

"Those fools made it past me and are on their way here, but they don't have much time left before dear mother's spell is complete." Nightmare Eclipse says to King Sombra.

"Okay then, I'll get ready the troops, you should take this body before you fade away." King Sombra says placing her on Queen Chrysalis's body.

"I hate taking this form, but I have no choice." She says before disappearing into Queen Chrysalis.

Soon Queen Chrysalis's body begins to move and then sit up and looks on King Sombra.

"Hopefully mother is successful and then I can take over Twilight's body." Nightmare Eclipse says excitedly.

A while the group infiltrates the cavern looking around for any sign of the Changelings or anyone else.

"I don't see anyone around here." Thorn says looking around.

"This was the nest we used before things started getting weird." Chrys says explaining things.

"Well I hope we don't encounter anyone here." Rarity says optimistically.

As they descend they find a large open area where they see King Sombra and a massive group of changelings standing around waiting for them.

"Well now, I knew you'd be coming." King Sombra says to the group as they arrive.

"King Sombra, all we have to do is get past you and then we'll stop your little plan." Twilight says boasting to King Sombra.

"Oh dear Twilight, you can't be that dense." Nightmare Eclipse says in Queen Chrysalis's body.

"You, get out of my mother." Chrys says yelling at Nightmare Eclipse.

"This little one, it was a bit of an oversight to leave her alone, she is quite resourceful." Nightmare Eclipse says looking at Chrys.

"I prefer that body to be honest." King Sombra says looking at Twilight.

"Oh well, I hope you like my new body." A voice says walking up to the group.

As they look on the alicorn Trixie now with a darker shade and with a lighter more flowing mane arrives from behind the duo.

"And you must be the Nightmare Shroud." Twilight says looking on her.

"That's right Twilight Sparkle, don't be jealous you were a close second, but all that will power." Nightmare Shroud says looking down on Twilight.

"Whatever your planning we won't let you get away with it, I'm going to stop you and save Trixie and all the Changelings." Twilight says boasting to the Nightmare Shroud.

"Hump, you can try but soon I'll march on Canterlot and then take over all of Equestria." Nightmare Shroud says boastfully.

**To Be Continued**


	28. Chapter 28

**MLP-Harmonics: Legacy pt. 28**

Deep inside a Changeling cavern Twilight and the others stand before a possessed alicorn Trixie alongside a possessed Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra alongside a large horde of Changelings.

"Now fly you fools." King Sombra says ordering the Changelings.

The Changelings take flight forming into a large mass with the mass charging in at Twilight's group.

"Behind me." Twilight says creating a magic bubble.

As the group hits their held back by the bubble but attach themselves to it trying to bite and claw their way through.

"Twilight how long can you keep this up?" Apple Bloom asks curiously.

"I don't know, there are so many of them." Twilight says straining to keep the bubble up.

"Let me help." Chrys says as she helps reinforce the bubble.

"I will to." Sweetie Bell says also helping.

"I'll provide assistance." Rarity says backing them up.

As the bubble gets stronger the Changelings are pushed back, but they continue charging at them.

"You can't keep this up for long, soon you'll fall and be food for the horde." Nightmare Shroud says boasting to the group.

"This is boring, I thought they would've been a bit more entertaining." Nightmare Eclipse says bored by the sight.

"As soon as you take her body we'll have a lot of fun." King Sombra says to Nightmare Eclipse.

"Oh Sombra." Nightmare Eclipse says excitingly.

Meanwhile the bubble starts to fade yet again and the group stands straining to keep the bubble up.

"We have to think of something." Twilight says to the group.

"Why don't you hit them with that spell you used to use that spell you used to knocked them out back when we were escaping from that other cavern?" Spike asks Chrys curiously.

"Even if I could, I would need to be able to hit them all at once or else we'd still be dealing with this horde." Chrys says explaining things.

"Well you could use me to refract it." Ditzy says making a suggestion.

"Would that even work?" Scootaloo asks curiously.

"Well that's the best plan we've got." Apple Bloom says thinking about it. "But would it work?" Apple Bloom asks curiously.

"I don't know, but I think it should work." Ditzy says thinking about things.

"Okay we'll do it." Chrys says as she stops focusing on the barrier.

Chrys steps behind Ditzy who then turns into a Crystal Pony and starts flying in the bubble.

"Okay then, are you ready?" Chrys asks Ditzy curiously.

"Yup." Ditzy says answering her.

Soon Chrys fires magical energy at Ditzy which soon starts to refract spreading throughout the cavern as the top of the bubble fades.

"Just a little more." Apple Bloom says trying to encourage Chrys.

"I can't hold it." Chrys says as she strains to keep the spell up.

"Don't worry, I'll back you up." Twilight says blasting off more magical energy.

Soon the combined spells spread throughout the entire cavern blinding everyone, as the light fades the group look around and realize the Changelings are lying on the floor unconscious.

"Is it over?" Chrys asks curiously exhausted from the strain of the spell.

"No, that was just the beginning." Twilight says answering her.

"Well it looks like the insects are useless." Nightmare Eclipse says looking at the sight.

"Well then what now?" King Sombra asks curiously.

"We leave, I can't afford to lose this body now." Nightmare Shroud says as she starts flying off.

"I'll be getting that body soon Twilight, keep it warm for me." Nightmare Eclipse says flying off as well.

"Wait get back here." Chrys says chasing after Nightmare Eclipse.

"Wait up." Scootaloo says chasing after her as well, soon followed by the others.

"Hey wait up squirt." Rainbow Dash says trying to chase after her.

"Wait, we need to catch up to the Nightmare Shroud, we can't let her get away." Twilight says to the group.

"What about Chrysalis?" Fluttershy asks curiously.

"We'll deal with her afterwards." Twilight says following behind Nightmare Eclipse.

"What about King Sombra?" Spike asks looking on.

As he looks King Sombra has disappeared leaving no trace of himself.

"We'll deal with it later." Rarity says to spike as they follow behind Twilight.

A minute later Twilight's group arrive at a higher place in the cavern when they encounter the possessed Trixie standing around cornered by the group.

"These damn Changeling, couldn't they have made an exit up here, all their exits are in the damn tunnels." Nightmare Shroud says annoyed.

"Looks like we've got you trapped." Rainbow Dash says boasting.

"Well there is one way out." Nightmare Shroud says turning around. "I can eliminate you all right here and now." Nightmare Shroud says as mist starts to surround the room.

Nightmare Shroud starts to charge at the group trying to keep them separated from each other.

"Everyone let's do this." Twilight says trying to gather the group.

Everyone gathers behind Twilight as she tries to blast away the mist. Soon a light emerges from the group and the group transforms becoming more colorful and with energy surrounding them.

"You brats, I won't let you defeat me, I was waiting so long for this, I won't let you." Nightmare Shroud yells as she's blasted by the energy wave.

As the wave passes through her a large amount of mist blasts out of her body leaving a weakened Trixie laying on the ground.

"What happened?" Trixie asks trying to figure things out. "And what happened to me?' Trixie asks looking at her new wings. "And what happened to you?" Trixie asks looking at the Rainbowfied group.

"It's a long story, but we need have more important things to do." Twilight says picks Trixie up before the group moves along.

Meanwhile deep in the caverns the Chrys's group chases after the possessed Queen Chrysalis, soon the group corners her in a corner.

"Wow you brat, what're you a mommies girl or something?" Nightmare Eclipse asks looking down on Chrys.

"Get out of my mom." Chrys yells at Nightmare Eclipse.

"You can have this disgusting body all you have to do is get me Twilight's body." Nightmare Eclipse says to Chrys jokingly.

"There's no way Chrys would ever help you." Apple Bloom says yelling at Nightmare Eclipse.

"Yeah, we'll never let you win and we'll save Chrys's mom." Scootaloo says yelling at her.

Nightmare Eclipse starts to laugh intensely at the groups confidence.

"You brats are all a little too confident, I won't let you all ruin my plans, I will succeed with my plans, and I'll destroy everything in my way." Nightmare Eclipse says boasting before charging at the group.

"We won't back down." Ditzy says excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm no coward." Scootaloo says excitedly.

"I won't let my friends down, I'll do my best." Throne says determined.

"Yeah, we'll crush you." Apple Bloom says excitedly as well.

"Yeah, let's end this mess." Sweetie Bell says excitedly.

"I want to save my mom and protect my family, I won't let anything stand in my way." Chrys says excitedly as her horn begins to glow.

As Twilight's group arrives the glowing intensifies encompassing the group, as the light fades the group looks on as Chrys's group has transformed becoming colorful as well.

"What was that?" Fluttershy asks looking at the sight.

"They Rainbowfied, like us they have a connection to the elements." Twilight says looking at the sight.

Chrys looks on surprised by the goings on before looking on Nightmare Eclipse and stares her down.

"You brats what're you planning?" Nightmare Eclipse asks as she looks on the group.

"Give me back my mom." Chrys yells out as the group blasts Nightmare Eclipse with a wave of energy.

As the energy flows through her the mist emerges from Queen Chrysalis as before falling to the ground exhausted. Before the group can notice the mist crawls over to a nearby cavern, before being incased in a magic bubble.

"Don't worry my beauty, I'll protect you, and soon you'll have that body." King Sombra says as they both disappear in the cavern's shadows.

As the energy fades and the group returns to normal Chrys runs up to the unconscious Queen Chrysalis concerned.

"Mom, mom are you okay?" Chrys asks concerned for her mother.

"Chrys, you're not hurt." Queen Chrysalis says checking over her daughter. "I was so concerned, I didn't see you for months." Queen Chrysalis says hugging Chrys.

"Mom, I'm so happy to see you, and I have so much to tell you." Chrys says hugging her tightly.

"Don't worry, you can tell me while we leave, we have to get to a new cavern, the Ponies are all over this one." Queen Chrysalis says looking at the group.

"But mom, I met dad and..." Chrys says while Chrysalis drags her off.

"Wait, Queen Chrysalis there might be another way." Twilight says trying to convince Queen Chrysalis.

"What do you mean, Princess Twilight Sparkle?" Queen Chrysalis asks curiously.

"Well just follow me and bring your remaining subjects and we can make a deal." Twilight says optimistically.

**To be Continued**


	29. Chapter 29

**MLP-Harmonics: Legacy pt. 29**

Underneath the Crystal Empire, in a recently dug out cavern filled with Changelings running around digging more holes through the cavern, with the center of the of the cavern having stalactite coming from below and a stalagmite coming from above. With this going on Queen Chrysalis looking over the group directing them, with Chrys alongside her.

"Well then, isn't this better than living in some weird corner of Equestria." Princess Celestia says walking up to Queen Chrysalis.

"Well it is better for my horde to have a safer home, a place where we can repopulate." Queen Chrysalis says thinking about things.

While this goes on Twilight holding the Crystal Heart descends through the cavern before reaching its center throwing the Crystal Heart on top of the stalactite where it starts floating. Soon energy starts flowing down from the stalagmite before reaching the Crystal Heart, where it starts to glow, with the glow quickly filling up the entire cave.

"Ah, this feeling the love radiates through my body." Queen Chrysalis says feeling the energy.

"Using the love of the Crystal Ponies through the Chrystal Heart you can soak up all the love you need." Twilight says flying up to Queen Chrysalis. "And that way, I don't have to say good bye to my new niece."

"Thank you Aunt Twilight, thank you for saving my mother and my people." Chrys says bowing to Twilight.

"It's no problem, we're family after all." Twilight says to Chrys.

"I must thank you Ponies as well, not only have you saved myself and my race, but now you've given us a new home." Queen Chrysalis says bowing to Princess Celestia.

"Well if you would've come to us like this in the first place instead of invading then we could've done something like this from the start." Princess Celestia says to Queen Chrysalis. "But better late than never."

"I can't believe you've been able to dig this place out in just two weeks." Twilight says looking out at the cavern.

"Well we are quite industrious." Queen Chrysalis says boasting.

"I'd like to discus some other things about the rest of the Changelings later, but we can talk about all of that later." Princess Celestia says to Queen Chrysalis as she walks off.

"Okay then, let be on our way." Queen Chrysalis says following behind her, with the others following behind her.

Awhile later the group arrives at the top of the Crystal Castle with Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, and both groups standing on the veranda of the castle looking over a large crowd of various ponies and Changelings with Princess Celestia standing in front of the group addressing the crowd.

"Dear citizens, a lot of you know but Equestria has once again been on the verge of catastrophe, but the efforts of Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends have yet again saved us all." Princess Celestia says to the crowd.

The crowd begins to cheer loudly hearing the news becoming rowdier and rowdier.

"But, Princess Twilight's friends were not alone in this effort she was assisted by the Princess of the Changelings and her friends." Princess Celestia says pointing to Chrys and the to living underneath the Crystal Empire and soon will be interrogated with the rest of Equestrian Society."

Hearing this the crowd starts to talk among themselves upon hearing the news.

"I know, we have all had issues with the Changelings in the past, but they've come to use asking for peace so who are we to deny them?" Princess Celestia asks the crowd seriously.

The crowd upon hearing this stops there talks and then starts to cheer yet again.

"Now then, let us all celebrate as peace has returned to Equestria." Princess Celestia says as the crowd cheers.

After the speech the Princess Celestia steps down and the group begins to talk among themselves.

"It's great to have you back sister, I'm tired of dealing with the day to day minutia." Princess Luna says to Princess Celestia.

"Well, maybe we can have you do a little bit more around here." Princess Celestia says jokingly.

"Chrys, I'm happy to see that you'll be sticking around." Shining Armor says Chrys happily.

"I'm happy, I get to see my new family, but I'm happy my old one is back to normal." Chrys says snuggling up to her mother.

"Yes well, Shining Armor I'm sorry to have taken most of Chrys's childhood away from you as a father, but I'd say I did a great job as a mother." Queen Chrysalis says snuggling Chrys.

"Who'd have thought that the same mare who declared she only cared for herself, would be such a great mother." Princess Cadance says looking at the pair.

"So then what're we gonna do now that everyone's safe sis?" Apple Bloom asks Applejack.

"Well, I recon we're going back to Appleloosa." Applejack says thinking about things.

"Aw, but we just got back together, I was planning a party and everything." Pinkie Pie says saddened by the news.

"Yeah, and I should be getting to Cloudsdale, Lightning Dust and Thunderlane are probably having issues without me." Rainbow Dash says thinking about things.

"Well it's sad to be leaving, but the other cadets need a bit of pressure." Scootaloo says boasting.

"And I should be getting back to Manehattan, there's going to be a lot of things to deal with, that I'm not looking forward to." Rarity says thinking about things.

"Yeah, like how you threw Miss Trendz out." Sweetie Bell says thinking about things.

"It's sad, Discord's gone, and now we're all separating again." Fluttershy says saddened.

"Don't look so sad sugar cube, with the princess awake they'll start rebuilding Ponyville and then we can go back home again." Applejack says trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, and we can have fun together until they finish." Pinkie Pie says happily.

"And besides, Discord can't be killed, well at least not permanently so he should be coming back sometime soon, possibly." Twilight says thinking about it.

"Possibly soon, well then I see you don't have that much faith in me, Princess Twilight." A voice says from above the group.

As they look up Discord starts to appear before the group before floating down on an umbrella before landing in front of Fluttershy.

"Ah Fluttershy are those tears for me?" Discord asks Fluttershy wiping away her tears.

Fluttershy seeing Discord, jumps up hugging him happily.

"I'm so glad your okay." Fluttershy says happily.

"Oh, I forgot, I come bearing gifts." Discord says snapping his fingers.

As he does this a screen appears in front of the group with an image of a mostly fully repaired Ponyville.

"What's this a picture?" Rainbow Dash asks touching the screen.

As she touches the screen she phases through before forcing her way back.

"No it's a real time image, it's Ponyville almost back to its former glory." Discord says boasting.

The group seeing and hearing this stats to cheer happily as the screen shows more and more of Ponyville.

"This is amazing, but wait how come you didn't repair all of Ponyville?" Rarity asks curiously.

"Well forgive me, I just got my magic all the way back to normal, I didn't want to burn out right out the start, besides I got most of the work done." Discord says jokingly.

"Whatever, soon we can all go back home." Applejack says happily.

"Yes, everything is finally after such a long time, everything is just fine." Twilight says happily as the group hug happily.

"But what happened to King Sombra?" Spike asks curiously.

"Oh, Spikey Wikey, let's deal with things like that later, for now let's enjoy ourselves." Rarity says correcting Spike.

Awhile later in another part of the castle Princess Celestia and Princess Luna look over Trixie as she starts practicing with her powers and wings.

"Another alicorn and so soon sister." Princess Luna says looking at Trixie.

"Yes, with just Twilight and Cadance we have enough, but now we have a back up." Princess Celestia says seriously. "But I don't think we should be doing that, now that we're back with each other I don't seek death like I did back then."

"Your right, so what should we do with her?" Princess Luna asks curiously.

"We'll have to train and watch over her, as she is now she could be a threat or a likely pawn to something else." Princess Celestia says looking at Trixie. "But I'm not too keen on getting a new student so soon."

"Well then, I shall train her, besides I've been thinking about having an apprentice." Princess Luna says looking at Trixie.

"Yes, now there are three, if she were still around then we could move on, but all we can do is wait for her, our dear older sister." Princess Celestia says seriously.

**The End**


End file.
